Selvagem
by Lia Collins
Summary: Em um planeta chamado Animalia, dois reinos rivais coexistem. Após anos de trégua, seus príncipes se conhecem por acaso e, entre eles, acaba nascendo um grande amor. Poderá esse forte sentimento acabar com uma briga entre dois povos que são inimigos naturais desde sempre?
1. Bem Vindos À Animalia

**Título: **Selvagem

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **Bem, Supernatural, bem como seus personagens, infelizmente não pertencem a mim, mas ao Eric Kripke. Eu apenas me divirto escrevendo histórias com eles.

**Beta reader**: Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito

**Categoria: **Romance, Dastiel

**Advertências: **Yaoi, lemon e fluffy, ou seja conteúdo homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic.

**Classificação:** R-18

**Completa: **[ ] Yes [x] No

**Resumo:** Em um planeta chamado Animalia, dois reinos rivais coexistem. Após anos de trégua, seus príncipes se conhecem por acaso e, entre eles acaba nascendo um grande amor. Poderá esse forte sentimento acabar com uma briga entre dois povos que são inimigos naturais desde sempre?

* * *

><p><strong> Bem, essa longfic é inspirada em "A Castiel's Fairytale" de Paulo Novak, "Lovebot" da Vismur e no desenho "Thundercats", que marcou a minha infância. Caso a Vismur, que é mexicana, leia isso, eu gostaria de explicar que a onça pintada é um felino que só é encontrado no Brasil, por isso talvez você não a conheça. Espero que vocês gostem dessa fic! Esse 1º capítulo é pequeno porque é apenas uma explicação para que vocês entendam esse universo que eu criei. A história mesmo só começará no próximo capítulo.<strong>

* * *

><p>A anos luz da Terra existia um outro planeta muito maior e dourado, cujo nome era Animalia. Ele era dividido em dois grandes reinos: Felídia e Lupídia. Seus habitantes, os animaliuns, não descendiam dos primatas, como os humanos. Os Felinos, povo de Felídia, descendiam dos felinos e como eles tinham presas, garras, os sentidos desenvolvidos e algumas características individuais de cada espécie. Os lupinos, que são os moradores de Lupídia, evoluíram dos canídeos e também possuíam traços de suas espécies, sendo que presas, garras e os sentidos desenvolvidos são as que todos têm em comum. Ambos os reinos são inimigos mortais desde o princípio dos tempos em Animália, já que suas espécies são inimigos naturais tanto em seu planeta, quando na Terra.<p>

Os dois reinos viviam basicamente da mesma forma: moravam em casas construídas em árvores, caçavam para comer e bebiam a água do rio que servia como divisória entre os dois reinos. As roupas eram feitas com pedaços de pano fabricado em máquinas de fiar com a pelagem de um mamífero chamado sedalium, que vivia nas florestas de ambos os reinos e era uma espécie vasta.

Os reis de Felídia era John Winchester, que evoluiu da pantera, adquirindo dela sua pelagem negra, e sua esposa, Mary, que descendia do tigre e dele herdou os pelos aloirados. Eles tinham dois filhos: Dean, de 24 anos, que evoluiu da onça pintada e por isso possuía as pintas dela em seu rosto e os cabelos loiros. O outro filho era Sam, de 20 anos, que herdou seus longos cabelos e seu grande porte de seu felino de origem, o leão. Ambos os rapazes já tinham suas prometidas. A de Dean era Jo, filha dos melhores amigos dos reis. Os pais dela eram Ellen, que evoluiu do leopardo, recebendo dele a pelagem loira e as pintas pretas pelo corpo, e Bobby, que descendeu do Lince, adquirindo a pelagem castanha dele.

A garota descendia da cheetah e dela recebeu seus cabelos loiros e algumas pintas pretas pelo corpo, além de sua extraordinária velocidade. A de Sam era Jessica, cujos pais morreram em uma guerra contra os Lupinos quando ela era criança, por esse motivo, ela foi criada pelos pais de Jo. Jess, como Sam a chamava carinhosamente, descendia da jaguatirica e dela adquiriu os pelos loiros. Ellen e Bobby tinham também um filho, Ash, primogênito deles, que como a irmã, evoluiu da cheetah e recebeu dela as mesmas características de Jo.

Os reis de Lupídia eram Zacariah Novak, que evoluiu do coiote e dele ganhou os pelos grisalhos, e sua mulher, Rachel que descendeu do chacal, herdando dele a pelagem castanha. Eles tinham 3 filhos: Gabriel era o primogênito, tinha 36 anos de idade e descendeu do mabeco, do qual recebeu os pelos pretos e as manchas marrons pelo corpo; Anna, que tinha 33 anos e descendeu da raposa vermelha, herdando dela a pelagem ruiva e a astúcia e Castiel, o caçula de 30 anos, que evoluiu do lobo e herdou dele a pelagem escura e os olhos azuis. Dos três, apenas Anna tinha pretendente. Seu prometido, Balthazar, descendeu do feneco ou raposa do deserto e recebeu dele os pelos loiros.

Apesar de serem inimigos naturais, os dois reinos estavam em paz há alguns anos, mais especificamente desde a guerra que levou consigo a família de Jessica. Mas o que ninguém sabia era que essa longa trégua estava com os dias contados.

* * *

><p><strong>Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!<strong>


	2. O Primeiro Encontro

**Bem, apresento para vocês o 2º capítulo de "Selvagem", que é o início da história em si. Graças à minha amiga Vismur, eu descobri que no México e em outros países da América, a onça pintada é chamada de jaguar, então eu chamarei Dean de "Jaguar" de vez em quando, pois chamá-lo de "onça" seria estranho. Enfim, espero que gostem do capítulo!**

* * *

><p>Felídia estava em festa. Era o noivado de Dean e Jo. Os Winchester e os Harvelle estavam comemorando o acontecimento com muita fartura. Todos comiam, bebiam e dançavam ao som dos instrumentos criados pelo povo de Animália. Em um canto, recostado em uma árvore, o jovem jaguar observava tudo com um semblante sério. Conhecendo bem o irmão, Sam se aproximou dele com dois cálices em mãos:<p>

-Porque essa seriedade toda, irmão? Não vai comemorar o seu noivado?

-Eu não tenho o que comemorar, Sammy. Você sabe que eu só vou me casar com a Jo porque nossos pais e os dela a prometeram para mim quando éramos crianças. E um Winchester jamais quebra uma promessa feita.

-Mas não foi você que fez essa promessa, Dean. Então não tem que cumpri-la.

-Isso seria uma desonra aos nossos, pais, Sam. Não fale mais essas coisas.

-Está bem, eu paro. Mas antes me responda: O que vai acontecer se você quando você se apaixonar por outra pessoa?

-Eu nunca vou amar ninguém, Sam. Se isso não aconteceu comigo até agora, com certeza não vai mais acontecer.

-Você fala como se tivesse 60 anos, Dean! Você só tem 24 anos! Ainda é muito jovem! Com certeza vai amar alguém.

-Vamos mudar de assunto, Sammy, por favor. Não quero brigar.

-Está bem! Mas toma esse cálice de essência de flor de Silky e vê se relaxa.

-Tá bom! - retrucou o loiro pegando o cálice que o irmão lhe oferecia.

A conversa continuou tranquilamente, até que Jo apareceu completamente empolgada e puxou Dean pelo braço:

-Amor, vem dançar comigo! Eu adoro essa música!

-Ah, Jo, você sabe que eu não gosto de dançar!

-Mas é só essa música! Por favor!

-Tá bom. Só essa música! Toma, Sam. - concordou o loiro devolvendo o cálice para o irmão.

O jovem casal foi para o centro do campo onde ficava a casa dos Winchester, a maior do reino, e deu início à sua dança. A cheetah sorria encantada, mas o príncipe não conseguia deixar de lado sua seriedade. Ele sabia que sua noiva o amava desde a infância, mas ele a via como uma irmã e não conseguia mudar isso. Ele sentia que o amor não estava em seu destino, mas não podia estar mais enganado.

Sentados em cadeiras, à metros do casal, os quatros pais conversavam entre bebidas e sorrisos:

-Olha só como eles dançam. Nossos filhos foram realmente feitos um para o outro, amigo. - falou o rei John.

-Você tem razão, John. Eles são perfeitos um para o outro. - concordou Bobby.

-Eles não formam um belo casal, Ellen? - indagou a rainha.

-Com certeza, Mary. Eles são lindos juntos. - retrucou Ellen.

-Esse casamento só trará benefícios para todos nós. Eles formarão uma bela família e serão felizes e nós daremos continuidade ao nosso sangue, passando tudo o que somos para a próxima geração. E nossas famílias se tornarão uma só.

-Verdade. O casamento deles dará frutos maravilhosos para a nossa familía, John. - falou Bobby em concordância.

-Eu não vejo a hora de ter meus netinhos correndo por aqui! - exclamou Mary com os olhos brilhando.

-Nossos, netos, minha amiga! Nossos netos! - corrigiu Ellen sorrindo.

-Tem razão, Ellen, nossos netos.

Enquanto o jovem casal dançava, os pais continuaram a observá-los cheios de orgulho e expectativas. A festa prosseguiu madrugada adentro e só acabou pouco antes do sol nascer, mas Dean a deixou cerca de uma hora depois de dançar com Jo dizendo que estava cansado.

No dia seguinte, após o meio dia, o príncipe saiu para caçar. Ele costumava se isolar um pouco dos demais felinos, com exceção de seu irmão, que de longe, era a pessoa mais próxima dele em Animalia. Por causa dessa personalidade solitária, ele só gostava de caçar sozinho. O jaguar simplesmente pegava sua lança, seu arco, suas flechas, sua bolsa de plantas medicinais para usar caso se machucasse e ia para a floresta. E era exatamente onde ele estava naquele momento. Ele corria entre as árvores seguindo o cheiro de um animal com seu poderoso faro, quando ouviu gritos. Alguém pedia socorro desesperadamente e, pelo que seus ouvidos desenvolvidos indicaram, essa pessoa estava no rio.

Ele correu mais ainda, dando saltos de uma árvore para outra, com a intenção de chegar mais rápido ao local. Então, ele finalmente viu o autor dos gritos. Dentro da água, braços e pernas se debatiam. Dean pulou do galho da árvore onde estava, largou suas armas e a bolsa no chão e pulou no rio, tirando a pessoa que estava se afogando de lá rapidamente. Ele deitou o corpo inconsciente no chão e deu pequenos socos em seu peito. Esse era o procedimento usado em afogamentos, embora isso fosse raro em Felídia, já que os felinos eram nadadores por natureza.

O afogado cuspiu a água e lentamente abriu os olhos. Então Dean finalmente notou. Ele era um lupino. O loiro voltou correndo para perto de suas armas, pegou a lança, se reaproximou do lupino e a apontou para ele. Parado, diante daquele que vinha do reino inimigo do seu, o jaguar começou a observá-lo. Ele tinha cabelos escuros, orelhas levemente pontiagudas e um par de olhos azuis enormes e muito bonitos. Ele vestia uma blusa branca de mangas longas até o pulso que estavam rasgadas nos braços e calças marrons que também estavam rasgadas, mas abaixo dos joelhos. No entanto, tudo isso só o deixava mais belo. Porque o príncipe de felídia, noivo de uma linda garota, estava reparando na beleza de um lupino macho mesmo? Ele não sabia responder isso. Tudo o que Dean tinha consciência é que jamais esqueceria aqueles olhos.

O lupino finalmente recuperou o fôlego. Ele estava visivelmente assustado, mas lutava para não demonstrar isso. Exibindo em seu rosto uma coragem que não sentia, ele se apoiou nos cotovelos o encarou:

-Está esperando o que para me matar?

-Qual o seu nome? - indagou Dean revelando a mesma determinação do jovem lupino.

-Castiel. Eu sou o príncipe de Lupídia.

-Então temos uma coincidência aqui. Eu sou Dean, o príncipe de Felídia.

-Eu percebi que você era um felino pela sua aparência, mas nunca imaginaria que fosse um dos príncipes. Mas vamos deixar a conversa de lado. Me mata de uma vez.

-Seria uma incoerência, não? Eu acabei de te salvar. - retrucou o loiro rindo sarcasticamente.

-Claro que seria, mas você é um felídio e eu um lupídio e quando nossos povos se encontram, sempre morre alguém. - replicou o moreno sem conseguir tirar os olhos do belo sorriso do outro.

-Não dessa vez. Você está indefeso e eu não sou um assassino. - devolveu o Winchester abaixando a lança e estendendo a mão para o Novak.

-Obrigado. Te devo a minha vida. E duas vezes. - agradeceu o moreno sorrindo enquanto pegava a mão que lhe era oferecida e se levantava.

-Você não me deve nada. Aliás, o que fazia um lupino no rio? Pelo que eu sei, vocês odeiam água. Só a usam frequentemente para beber e só tomam banho de vez em quando, mas a tirando do rio com potes.

-Eu rolei o barranco que cerca o meu reino e caí direto no rio. Mas é melhor eu ir... ouch! - explicou Castiel se virando para ir embora, quando um machucado no joelho lhe tirou o equilíbrio.

Ele só não caiu de cara no chão porque Dean o segurou. Seus rostos ficaram tão próximos que eles podiam sentir a respiração um do outro em suas bocas. Após alguns segundos de silêncio, o loiro falou:

-Agora eu percebi seus ferimentos. Venha comigo. Eu deixei uma bolsa com plantas medicinais perto das minhas armas. Elas ajudarão a curar seus machucados.

-Porque você está fazendo isso por mim? Você deveria ter me matado, mas está me ajudando? - questionou o lupino perplexo.

-Eu já disse, não sou um assassino. E não posso te deixar ir embora todo machucado. Agora venha.

O Winchester conduziu o moreno pela cintura até o local onde estava suas coisas e o sentou recostado em uma árvore. Então, pegou as plantas dentro de sua bolsa, as machucou com as próprias mãos fazendo um líquido branco escorrer delas, o espalhando pelos ferimentos do lupino.

Os rapazes passaram horas conversando enquanto a seiva da planta fazia efeito. Eles nunca haviam se sentido assim. Os dois tinham acabado de se conhecer, mas parecia que se conheciam há anos. Dean admitiu para si mesmo que nem com Jo, que conhecia desde a infância, ele conversava assim. Castiel chegou a mesma conclusão, pois ele não conversava assim nem com sua irmã. Logo, os ferimentos do lupino estavam quase sumindo e o dia começava a escurecer. Olhando para o céu, ele falou enquanto se levantava:

-Vai anoitecer, eu tenho que ir.

-Eu também. - concordou o loiro ficando de pé.

-Mais uma vez, obrigado. Te devo minha vida, então ninguém do meu povo vai saber o que aconteceu hoje. Para todos os efeitos, nós nunca nos encontramos.

-Eu já disse que você não me deve nada. E não precisa agradecer. Eu também não foi falar nada para ninguém. Será o nosso pequeno segredo.

-Certo. Agora eu tenho que ir. - falou o lupino se virando para ir embora.

-Eu vou te ver de novo? - perguntou o loiro com um fio de voz.

-Você quer? - questionou o moreno se virando e lutando para não sorrir.

-Bem... você quer? - o felino devolveu a pergunta ruborizado.

-Eu... eu quero sim. Eu nunca tinha conversado assim com ninguém, sabe?

-Eu também. Eu só converso de verdade com meu irmão, mas é diferente.

-Como assim, é diferente?

-Eu não sei explicar.

-Eu acho que te entendo. Com minha irmã, Anna, eu também me sinto assim. Mas você não respondeu se quer me ver de novo.

-Quero... pode ser amanhã?

-Nesse mesmo horário? - perguntou o moreno sem conseguir mais esconder o sorriso.

-Sim. Nesse mesmo lugar? - indagou o loiro também sorrindo.

-Sim.

-Então, até amanhã, Cass.

-Cass?

-Não gostou do apelido? Desculpe. É que eu tenho o hábito de apelidar todo mundo.

-Não, eu gostei. É que em Lupídia, nós não costumamos nos tratar por apelidos. Mas você pode me chamar assim. Vai ser nosso outro pequeno segredo.

-Então vai se acostumando, porque a partir de agora você tem um apelido, Cass. - falou o príncipe de Felídia rindo marotamente.

-Eu já me acostumei. Até amanhã então, Dean. - replicou o príncipe de Lupídia igualmente sorridente.

-Até amanhã, Cass.

Com os corações descompassados e os olhos brilhando, os dois rapazes deram as costas um para o outro e se dirigiram para seus respectivos reinos.

* * *

><p><strong>Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!<strong>


	3. Entendendo O Sentimento

**Bem, enfim o 3º capítulo. A relação dos amigos de aprofunda e os corações ficam confusos. Eles tentam entender seus sentimentos ao mesmo tempo que os temem. Eles conseguirão descobrir o que realmente sentem um pelo outro?**

**PS: Nessa fic, eu substitui a palavra "homossexual" por "homosentimental" porque quis criar um termo que fosse usado apenas em Animália, afinal estamos falando de outro planetas. As expressões usadas lá não poderiam ser idênticas às daqui da nossa Terra, não é? Rsss!**

**PS2: A fruta "berbil" eu tirei dos Thundercats. Esse é o nome de um povo muito fofo do Terceiro Mundo, onde os Thundercats foram morar, e também da fruta que esses lindos ursinhos-robôs cultivam em seu pomar.**

**Só para vocês saberem:**

**Uma imagem dos berbils: http : / / thundercatssite . com / wp - content / uploads / 2010 / 09 / berbils - 1 . png (tirem os espaços do link e colem no navegador)**

**Essa é a "Candy Fruit" um dos 4 tipos de berbil fruta que os berbils cultivam: http : / / www . thundercatsfans . org / graphix / dict / candy fruit . jpg ** (tirem os espaços do link e colem no navegador)****

**Não achei imagens dos outros tipos.**

* * *

><p>Dois meses se passaram desde o primeiro encontro dos príncipes de Animalia e, desde então, eles não deixaram de se ver no mesmo lugar e horário todos os dias. Era com muita ansiedade que eles se arrumavam e saíam de suas casas. Seus irmãos já estavam desconfiados, mas nada falavam ou faziam. Os dois amigos passavam as tardes juntos entre conversas, risadas, caçadas e brincadeiras. Eles se tornaram confidentes um do outro e, àquela altura, um já sabia tudo sobre a vida do outro.<p>

Naquele momento, Dean ensinava Castiel a nadar. Há muito tempo que o lupino tinha essa vontade, mas não havia ninguém que pudesse ensiná-lo, até agora. Eles estavam dentro do rio usando apenas as bermudas de banho que os animaliuns costumavam usar para nadar e o jaguar ensinava o lobo a bater as pernas:

-Isso, Cas, continua batendo, não para. - incentivou o loiro observando cada movimento do moreno.

-Es... está bem. Eu não... vou parar. - retrucou o lupino apoiado na margem do rio com as pernas esticadas e se esforçando ao máximo para não parar de batê-las.

A aula continuou por quase uma hora variando entre pernas e braçadas. Quando achou que Castiel precisava descansar, o Winchester interrompeu:

-Agora vamos fazer um intervalo, Cas. Assim você descansa um pouco e come. Depois nós continuamos.

-Está bem, Dean. Eu estou com fome mesmo. - concordou o moreno se afastando da margem.

Os garotos saíram da água e foram para perto de suas coisas, de onde tiraram toalhas e começaram a se enxugar. Depois, eles sentaram no chão lado a lado e tiraram de suas bolsas algumas frutas. Enquanto comiam, eles retomaram a conversa:

-Desculpe perguntar, Dean, mas você vai mesmo se casar com a Jo?

-Bem, há um tempo atrás eu responderia essa pergunta com um "sim" sem hesitar, mas agora... respondeu o felino com o olhar perdido.

-O que tem agora?

-Nada. Não é nada, Cas.

-Se não fosse nada, você não estaria em dúvida sobre o casamento.

-Cas, por favor, vamos mudar de assunto?

-Está bem, Dean. Desculpe, não queria te chatear. - falou Castiel com a cabeça baixa e o olhar triste.

-Você nunca me chateia, Cas.

A frase do jaguar arrancou um belo sorriso do lobo, o que o fez sorrir também. Quando estava anoitecendo, eles voltaram para casa. Ao entrar em seu quarto, o loiro encontrou seu irmão, que lia um livro velho sentado em sua cama:

-Onde esteve o dia todo, Dean?

-Eu estava na floresta caçando. - respondeu o Winchester se deitando em sua cama.

-Vai me dizer que você passa todas as tardes nos últimos dois meses caçando? - indagou o mais novo maliciosamente.

-Sim, eu passo, Sammy! Qual o problema? - questionou o primogênito de John irritado.

-O problema é que a Jo não para de reclamar. Desde que começou a passar as tardes caçando, você não dá mais atenção para ela. Se antes você ficava pouco tempo com ela, agora simplesmente quase não vai mais vê-la. O papai não está gostando nada disso.

-Eu vou vê-la mais tarde, está satisfeito?

-Não sou eu que tenho que ficar satisfeito, Dean. É a Jo.

-Ah, me deixa em paz, Sam!

Irritado, Dean deixou seu quarto e foi ver sua prometida. Ela estava agachada no jardim abaixo de sua casa cuidando das plantas. Ele se aproximou e a cumprimentou:

-Oi, Jo.

-Dean! Que bom que veio me ver! Eu estou tão feliz! - exclamou a cheetah com os olhos brilhando enquanto o abraçava.

-Desculpa ter ficado meio ausente nas últimas semanas. A caçada me toma muito tempo. Eu tenho feito o máximo que posso para conseguir te visitar.

-Eu entendo. Você precisa fazer por merecer o seu futuro trono. Mas eu sinto sua falta, Dean. Você não sente a minha?

-Sinto. Claro que sinto. - respondeu o príncipe sem estar seguro do que dizia.

-Então me dá um beijo? - pediu a loira com doçura.

-Claro. - respondeu o Winchester seriamente.

Lentamente, Dean aproximou seu rosto do de Jo e roçou seus lábios nos dela. Seus olhos automaticamente se fecharam e ele sentiu a garota aprofundar o beijo. Então algo inusitado aconteceu. A imagem de Castiel veio a sua mente e ele se afastou de sua prometida assustado:

-Er... eu tenho que ir, Jo. Te vejo amanhã.

-Mas já? - indagou a loira com tristeza. - Não fazem nem 10 minutos que você está aqui.

-Eu sei. Mas tenho que dormir cedo para retomar a caçada amanhã de manhã. E você também tem muito trabalho a fazer amanhã.

-Tem razão. Boa noite.

-Boa noite.

O príncipe deixou sua noiva e voltou para seu quarto. Deitado em sua cama, ele começou a pensar no que havia acabado de acontecer. Porque ele pensou em Cas enquanto beijava Jo? E porque ele não queria mais se casar com ela? Essas coisas teriam algo a ver com o que ele sentia quando estava com o lupino? Dean estava realmente confuso, sua cabeça estava um nó.

Em Lupídia, Castiel também estava em seu quarto, mas ao contrário do Winchester, ele admirava as estrelas do céu de pé diante de sua janela. Ele também estava confuso. Ao lado do felino, ele sentia coisas que nunca havia experimentado antes. E exatamente por isso, ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo em seu coração.

-Dean... - o moreno sussurrou fechando seus olhos e suspirando com força.

-Cas... - murmurou o loiro ainda deitado em sua cama e perdido em pensamentos.

Duas lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto do lobo quando ele se lembrou que seu melhor amigo se casaria dentro de algum tempo. De tudo que Dean o fazia sentir, ele só tinha certeza de uma coisa: Não queria que ele se casasse. Mas também não faria nada para impedir, afinal ele queria que o jaguar fosse feliz.

No dia seguinte, ele tomava café da manhã na mesa da sala de jantar da casa real quando finalmente entendeu o que sentia pelo felino. Sua irmã, Anna, falava empolgada de seu noivo, Balthazar, que iria visitá-la naquele dia:

-Ai, não vejo a hora do Balthazar chegar! Estou tão ansiosa! Nós não nos vemos desde que ele viajou há duas semanas para treinar suas habilidades!

-Espero que essa viagem tenha abaixado no nariz empinado dele! -exclamou Gabriel zombeteiramente comendo um pedaço de doce de berbil, uma fruta de tamanho médio e amarronzada encontrada nas florestas de Animália.

-Cala a boca, Gabriel! E para de implicar com meu noivo! Ele é um bom homem! - retrucou a ruiva irritada mostrando as presas para o irmão.

-Chega vocês dois! Eu não quero brigas na mesa! Vamos comer em paz! - esbravejou Zacariah irritado.

-Desculpe, papai. - responderam os dois irmãos ao mesmo tempo.

-Mas como eu estava falando antes de se interrompida, Balthazar volta hoje e eu estou muito ansiosa. O meu coração até está acelerado.

-Sua mãos estão suando frio e suas pernas estão bambas. Você tem vontade de sorrir o tempo todo e de não se afastar mais dele. Nós sabemos, filha. Isso é o que se sente quando se está apaixonada. - completou Rachel calmamente.

Castiel sentiu seu corpo estremecer por dentro diante das palavras de sua mãe. Isso era exatamente o que ele sentia perto de Dean ou quando pensava nele. Estaria ele apaixonado pelo felino? Não! Isso não podia estar acontecendo! Além de serem de reinos diferentes, eles eram machos! E em Animália, o homosentimentalismo, ou seja, o amor entre seres do mesmos sexo, é estritamente proibido. Ele não sabia o que o povo de Felídia fazia com homosentimentais, mais em Lupídia, eles eram condenados à morte, pois os animais tinham que se casar com seres do sexo oposto e procriar. Era só para isso que eles existiam. Perpetuar a espécie era seu único objetivo de vida. Mas o moreno não queria estar com nenhuma fêmea. Ele queria estar com Dean, mesmo não sabendo como os homosentimentais acasalavam. No entanto, isso era errado, além do mais, ele tinha certeza que era apenas um irmão para o loiro e não queria perder sua amizade contando tudo para ele. Então, ele se calaria e deixaria as coisas como estavam.

Em Felídia, Dean também tomava seu desjejum com sua família, mas diferente de seu melhor amigo, ele já havia entendido o que sentia. Isso aconteceu durante a noite, antes dele adormecer. O loiro tinha plena consciência que não gostava do beijo de Jo, mas isso não explicava porque ele pensou em Castiel enquanto a beijava. Ele precisava entender de uma vez o que estava sentindo, por isso aproveitou que o irmão ainda estava acordado e perguntou:

-Sammy, no que você pensa quando beija a Jess?

-Que pergunta, Dean! É claro que é na Jess! Eu não consigo beijar a mulher que eu amo e não pensar nela. E mesmo que eu tentasse pensar em outra coisa, não conseguiria. Meu coração não deixaria. Um coração de um felino sempre leva sua mente para quem ele ama, ainda mais quando ele está beijando essa pessoa. Mas porque a pergunta?

-É só curiosidade mesmo. Obrigada por responder.

-Eu estou aqui para isso. Somos irmãos lembra? - retrucou o mais novo sorrindo.

Então era isso. Ele estava apaixonado pelo lupino. O que seria um grande problema por duas razões. A primeira era eles serem de reinos rivais e a segunda era ambos serem do mesmo sexo. Homosentimentalismo era proibido em Animália. Ele não sabia o que os lupinos faziam com homosentimentais, mas em Felídia, eles são expulsos do reino e proibidos de pisar lá de novo. E ele não queria isso para si. E principalmente, ele não queria causar problemas para Cas. Isso sem falar que provavelmente o moreno o via como um irmão e o acharia nojento se soubesse o que ele realmente sentia.

Horas mais tarde, eles estavam juntos de novo na beira do rio. Os amigos brincavam correndo um atrás do outro até que o lupino encurralou o felino em uma árvore. Ele segurou os braços do amigo e pressionou seu corpo no tronco atrás dele. Os dois riam e tentavam recuperar o fôlego quando o lobo falou:

-Te peguei, Dean! Tenta escapar agora!

-E quem disse que eu quero? - sussurrou o felino em resposta tentando conter o sorriso maroto que teimava em querer deixar seus lábios.

-O que você disse? - indagou o lupino assustado.

-Vo... você me escutou? - perguntou o Winchester constrangido e com os olhos arregalados.

-Audição de lobo, esqueceu, Dean? - explicou o Novak tentando esconder o sorriso.

-Er... Cas... desculpe, eu...

-Você o que, Dean?

Os dois amigos se calaram. O príncipe de Lupídia não conseguiu mais se segurar e aproximou ainda mais seu rosto de Dean. Eles ficaram se encarando, sentindo o hálito de um bater nos lábios do outro. Os corações descompassaram, as mãos suaram frio, as pernas bambearam. O irmão de Sam não aguentou mais e colou seus lábios nos de Castiel, que a princípio, ficou estático sem saber como reagir.

O jaguar já ia se afastar arrasado, quando o lobo aprofundou o beijo tentando inserir sua língua na boca do outro. E então ambos se entregaram de vez. Dean segurou a nuca do lupino com uma mão, enquanto descia a outra para sua cintura e a apertava com possessão. Ao mesmo tempo, o moreno enlaçou o pescoço do loiro com seus dois braços e colou mais ainda seu corpo no dele. O próximo passo foi do felino, que colocou sua perna esquerda entre as do Novak e a roçou no membro dele. Finalmente, o mundo lá fora deixou de existir e o jovem casal foi transportado magicamente para um universo só deles. Não existia mais Animália, Lupídia ou Felídia. Só eles dois. Apenas dois corações apaixonados.

* * *

><p><strong>Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss! <strong>


	4. Se Entregando Ao Sentimento

**Bem, mesmo com uma conjuntivite viral galopante, eu consegui terminar o capítulo e estou postando. Espero que vocês gostem! Até as notas finais!**

* * *

><p>-Eu te amo, Cas! Por Jaga como eu te amo! - exclamou Dean após partir o beijo usando o nome do deus de Animália.<p>

-Eu também te amo, Dean! Eu amo tanto! Mas pensei que você só me via como irmão! - exclamou o moreno enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego.

-Eu pensava a mesma coisa de você. - retrucou o jaguar sorrindo.

-O que vamos fazer, Dean? Homosentimentalismo é proibido em Animália.

-O que seu povo faz com homosentimentais? Em Felídia, eles são expulsos do nosso reino e proibidos de voltar lá.

-Em Lupídia é pior. Os homosentimentais são condenados à morte. - explicou o jovem lobo abaixando a cabeça com um olhar triste.

-Então teremos que fugir. Eu estou disposto a tudo por você, Cas. Mas e você? Está disposto a tudo por mim? - perguntou o loiro com doçura segurando o queixo do Novak e levantando sua cabeça.

-Sim! Eu faço qualquer coisa para ficar com você, Dean. Mas vamos esperar um pouco antes de fugir. Nós acabamos de trocar nosso 1º beijo e de nos declarar um para o outro. Vamos amadurecer nossos sentimentos primeiro para não nos arrependermos depois.

-Esperar vai ser uma tortura para mim, mas se é o que você quer eu aceito. Agora que eu te tenho, não quero ficar sem você, Cas.

-Eu também não quero ficar sem você, Dean.

O Winchester tocou mais uma vez a nuca do lupino e o puxou para si, tomando novamente seus lábios com ainda mais paixão. Castiel, totalmente entregue, correspondeu à carícia com a mesma intensidade apertando o enlace no pescoço do jaguar, enquanto sentia ele fazer a mesma coisa em sua cintura. Novamente, eles partiram o beijo para tomar fôlego e o Novak fez a pergunta que o estava atormentando desde que o "eu te amo" saiu de suas bocas:

-E a Jo?

-Não se preocupe, lobinho, eu vou terminar com ela assim que voltar para casa. Só não vou falar para ela sobre você. Meu pai vai ficar louco, mas é melhor assim. Não seria justo contigo, nem comigo e muito menos com ela.

-Você não sabe como isso me deixa feliz, Dean! Mas porque me chamou de "lobinho"?

-O que foi? Você não gostou? - perguntou o loiro preocupado.

-Eu adorei! Mas você sabe, eu não estou acostumado com apelidos, ainda mais um tão...

-Bobo?

-Não! Carinhoso!

-Sua família não costuma ser carinhosa?

-Não. Meus pais são muito severos. Anna é muito independente e Gabriel não leva nada a sério. - explicou o moreno com um olhar triste.

-Pois a partir de agora, carinho é que não vai te faltar, meu lobinho.

-Dean...

O Winchester tomou mais uma vez a boca do lupino com uma sede que nunca tinha sentido antes. O beijo de Jo em nada se comparava ao dele. O dela era frio e seco, já o do moreno era quente, doce, molhado, inebriante e extremamente viciante. Dean simplesmente não conseguia para de beijá-lo e nem tirar as mãos de seu corpo. Seus longos dedos percorreram as costas do outro, deslizando por dentro das roupas e sentindo como sua pele era macia.

Castiel por sua vez, acariciava os ombros do felino arranhando sua pele levemente. Depois suas mãos voltaram para a nuca dele e se dedicaram a afagar os curtos cabelos loiros que se encontravam lá. Isso provocou um arrepio no Winchester, que abandonou os lábios do lobo e afundou seu rosto no pescoço dele, o mordendo com cuidado para não machucá-lo.

-Dean... - sussurrou o moreno perdido em sensações.

-Cas... murmurou o loiro nas mesmas condições.

-Dean, espera. - falou Castiel afastando o jaguar de si.

-O que foi, Cas? Algum problema? - perguntou o loiro levantando a cabeça.

-Bem, é que você me deu dois apelidos, então acho justo que eu te dê ao menos um apelido também.

-Meu apelido em Felídia é "Dee", mas faz muito tempo que não me chamam assim, afinal meu nome já é pequeno.

-A Jo te chama assim?

-De vez em quando, mas como eu disse, faz tempo que não me chamam assim, inclusive ela.

-Então, eu prefiro inventar um apelido eu mesmo. Um nome pelo qual apenas eu te chame.

-Como você preferir, meu lobinho. - falou Dean sorrindo.

-Deixa eu pensar um pouco...

-Estou esperando... - respondeu o felino marotamente.

-Humm... já sei... a partir de hoje você é meu Deanno! Já que seu nome é pequeno, o apelido tem que ser maior! - exclamou o lobo sorrindo vitorioso.

-Deanno? Adorei! Você é o meu lobinho e eu sou seu Deanno. Tá combinado!

O casal soltou uma sonora gargalhada e logo depois se abraçou retomando as carícias. Entre um beijo e outro no pescoço de seu lobinho, Dean indagou:

-Você sabe como homosentimentais acasalam?

-Er... bem... não. - respondeu o moreno ruborizado.

-Você fica ainda mais lindo quando está envergonhado, sabia? - retrucou o loiro marotamente.

-Assim você só me deixa mais envergonhado, Deanno.

-Desculpe, eu não resisti. Mas voltando ao assunto, eu ouvi algumas conversas, então sei mais ou menos como é. Mas só faremos quando você quiser, lobinho.

-Obrigado, Deanno. Eu ainda não me sinto à vontade para isso. Vamos dar um tempo, tá?

-Como você quiser, meu lobinho. Quando chegar a hora, é só me falar.

-Eu falarei. Pode ter certeza disso. - concordou o Novak sorrindo ternamente.

Eles voltaram a se beijar e a trocar carícias, que dessa vez não interromperam para nada. Durante o resto da tarde, eles namoraram tranquilamente, até que a noite chegou e, com ela, a hora de se despedir:

-Bem, está na hora de irmos. Eu tenho que voltar para casa e creio que você também, Cas.

-É, está tudo maravilhoso aqui, mas eu tenho que ir sim.

-Nos vemos amanhã?

-Claro, Deanno. Eu não vejo a hora de te ver de novo!

-Eu também! A noite e a manhã serão uma tortura para mim!

-Para mim também, Deanno. Tenha bons sonhos.

-Eu terei. E serão todos com você. - replicou o Winchester beijando o moreno mais uma vez. - Tenha bons sonhos também.

-Eu terei, Deanno. E assim como você vai sonhar comigo, eu sonharei contigo.

-Eu não tenho dúvidas disso! - exclamou Dean maliciosamente.

-Pretensioso! - alfinetou o moreno dando um leve tapa no peito do namorado.

-Bem, eu só falei o que estava pensando! - se defendeu o outro sorrindo.

-É, eu sei. Até amanhã, Deanno! - falou Castiel se afastando do jaguar.

-Até amanhã, lobinho! - devolveu o loiro com um olhar apaixonado.

Os rapazes voltaram para seus lares e assim que chegou em Felídia, Dean fez o que havia prometido para Cas. Ele foi na casa de Jo e a chamou para conversar no jardim abaixo dela, que a cheetah adorava e sempre cuidava:

-Bem, o que você queria me falar, Dean? - indagou a loira ansiosa e sorridente completamente enganada sobre o assunto que seu prometido tinha para falar com ela.

-Bem, Jo, o que eu tenho para falar com você não é fácil, mas é necessário. Não tem outro jeito. - explicou ele com o semblante sério.

-Você está me assustando, Dean. - retrucou a loira agora nervosa.

-Desculpa, não foi a minha intenção. É que isso não é simples de se falar.

-Fala logo de uma vez, Dean!

-Está bem! Jo, eu estou desmanchando o nosso compromisso.

-O que? - perguntou a garota assustada.

-Desculpe, mas eu não te amo. Só estava com você para agradar meu pai, mas andei conversando com Sammy e ele está certo. Continuar com você sem se amar não é justo comigo, nem contigo e se um dia eu me apaixonar, terei um grande problema. Então é melhor sermos apenas amigos.

-Eu entendo, Dean. Ao menos você foi sincero. - respondeu a cheetah triste e tentando inutilmente conter suas lágrimas. - É melhor eu voltar para casa. A partir de agora, você é um macho livre. - concluiu ela dando as costas e tomando a direção da escada que ficava na árvore de seu lar.

-Jo, me desculpe, eu não queria te magoar... - começou o jaguar tristemente e cheio de culpa.

-Não se culpe, Dean. Você tem razão, foi melhor assim. - concluiu ela subindo os degraus.

Dean respirou fundo e foi para casa se preparando para contar a novidade para seus pais com a certeza que seria muito pior do que foi com sua ex-prometida.

Ele adentrou o salão principal e encontrou John e Mary sentados em seus tronos conversando. Sem querer protelar, o loiro foi direto ao assunto:

-Papai, mamãe, eu preciso falar com vocês.

-Pode falar, filho. O que houve? - respondeu o rei imediatamente.

-Eu acabei de desmanchar meu compromisso com a Jo.

-O QUE? - indagou John já começando a ficar furioso.

-Desculpe, papai, mas eu não a amo. Me casar com ela seria um erro,

-ERRO? ERRO FOI O QUE VOCÊ ACABOU DE FAZER, GAROTO! VOCÊ DESTRUIU UM ACORDO ENTRE FAMLÍLIAS QUE FOI FEITO QUANDO VOCÊS NASCERAM! - esbravejou John descontrolado.

-EXATAMENTE! VOCÊS FIZERAM ESSA ESCOLHA POR MIM E PELA JO! NÓS NÃO DECIDIMOS NADA! EU SINTO MUITO POR ELA, PORQUE SEI QUE ELA ME AMA, MAS EU NÃO CORRESPONDO A ESSE SENTIMENTO E NÃO VOU PASSAR O RESTO DA MINHA VIDA PRESO EM UM CASAMENTO SEM AMOR! - VOCIFEROU DEAN TÃO FURIOSO QUANTO O PATRIARCA DOS WINCHESTER.

-Rapazes, se acalmem! Se Dean não a ama, Johnny, ele fez a coisa certa! Eu não quero que nosso filho seja infeliz! - exclamou Mary exaltada.

-O que? Você não pode estar falando sério! - replicou o rei incrédulo.

-Eu estou falando muito sério, Johnny. Dean, pode se retirar. Deixe que eu acalmo seu pai e coloco um pouco de lucidez na cabeça dura dele. Bons sonhos, filho. - retrucou a rainha falando com o marido usando um tom de voz sério e com o filho de forma terna.

-Obrigado, mamãe. Eu sabia que você me entenderia. - respondeu o jaguar sorridente indo para seus aposentos logo depois.

No dia seguinte, as coisas estavam mais calmas. John ainda estava inconformado, mas Mary conseguiu fazê-lo ver que a felicidade de seus filhos era mais importante que um acordo. De tarde, o loiro foi se encontrar com seu amor como sempre e, ao vê-lo parado diante do rio, ele não resistiu e foi lentamente até ele, enlaçando sua cintura pelas costas e beijando seu pescoço com paixão. Castiel tinha percebido a presença dele fazia tempo, pois conhecia seu cheiro de longe, mas sabia qual era a sua intenção, por isso manteve-se imóvel. Ele adorava ser abraçado por Dean. Apaixonado, o Novak se virou e tomou seus lábios para si abraçando seu pescoço com um pouco de força. Após alguns minutos, ele partiu o beijo ansioso para saber como tinha sido a conversa de Dean com Jo e sua família:

-E então, como foi?

-Bem, com a Jo foi mais fácil, já com meus pais...

-Me conte tudo com detalhes.

O casal se sentou embaixo de uma árvore com o lobo sentado no colo do jaguar e de frente para ele. Dean descreveu tudo o que aconteceu na noite anterior entre ele e Jo e depois a conversa tensa com seus pais. Depois que ele terminou, Castiel falou entre tenso, triste e aliviado:

-Ainda bem que seu pai ouve o que sua mãe diz. Acho que as coisas ficarão bem entre vocês. Mas também sinto pela Jo. Ela parecia te amar de verdade.

-Você realmente sente pela Jo? - indagou o Winchester arqueando uma sobrancelha surpreso.

-Claro, Deanno. Eu não sou um monstro. Não gosto de ver ninguém sofrendo, ainda mais por minha causa.

-Calma, lobinho! Eu não disse isso! Claro que você não é um monstro! Você é um lobo fofo e valente. Eu só achei que você tinha ciúmes da Jo.

-E eu tinha, mas agora só torço para que ela encontre alguém que a ame de verdade.

-Eu também. - concordou o loiro beijando seu moreno logo depois.

Quase 5 meses se passaram desde que os príncipes se tornaram um casal. Eles ainda não haviam acasalado, mas isso não fazia falta. Os dois continuaram a se encontrar todos os dias, no mesmo horário e lugar. Naquele momento, eles nadavam no rio, coisa que agora Castiel fazia muito bem graças aos ensinamentos do namorado, e trocavam beijos e carícias. A metros eles, escondido pela extensa vegetação, um par de olhos verdes observava o casal. Seu dono, que evoluiu da raposa, os olhava com raiva e pensava com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios:

_-Eu esperei tanto por você, Castiel. Eu sonhei tanto em tê-lo em meus braços, desejei tanto que você fosse um homosentimental como eu e quando você descobre que é, se entrega a esse... felino imundo! Isso não vai ficar assim! Ah, mas não vai mesmo! Você vai ser meu de qualquer jeito! E quando eu finalmente tiver você meu meus braços, sumirei de Lupídia contigo. Então seremos apenas você e eu!_

* * *

><p><strong>E aí? Gostaram? No próximo capítulo, as coisas ficarão muito difíceis para o nosso casalzinho e tudo por causa do dono do par de olhos verdes que os observava! <strong>

**Jaga era o guia espiritual de Lion-O em Thundercats. Eu achei que ele combinaria como deus de Animálía, então o coloquei nessa função.**

**Uma foto de Jaga em Thundercats para quem ficou curioso:**

**http : / / images 4 . wikia . nocookie . net / _ cb20110914211627 / thundercats / images / archive / 7 / 70 / 20110916234238 ! Jaga . jpg (colem o link em seu navegador e tirem os espaços)**

**Desculpem se eu deixei muitos erros nesse capítulo. Eu estou usando óculos escuros e a luz do meu quarto está apagada por causa da conjuntivite, então n estou enxergando direito. Prometo que o próximo terá menos erros.**

**Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


	5. A Morte do Príncipe

**Mas uma vez eu demorei para atualizar a fic, me desculpem. Eu acabei criando fics demais e agora estou meio enrolada. mas juro que não vou abandonar NENHUMA.**

**Bem, agora as coisas ficarão mais tensas em Animália. Os momentos de paz do nosso casalzinho infelizmente acabarão e Dean ganhou um rival sem nem ao menos saber disso. Vamos ver o que vai acontecer! Rsss!**

**Snarf é outro personagem de Thundercats. Deixo aqui uma foto dele só para o caso de um de vocês ficar curioso:**

**Link: http : / / thundercatssite . Com / wp – content / uploads / 2010 / 09 / snarf – profile1 . Jpg (colem o link em seu navegador e tirem os espaços)**

* * *

><p>Dean acordou meio indisposto naquele dia por conta de uma gripe, por isso resolveu não ir caçar pela manhã para ter condições de ver seu lobinho pela tarde. Já Sam, como sempre, foi com Ash, que também era um exímio caçador. Em Animalia, é hábito caçar acompanhado por um amigo ou familiar para ter apoio caso algo saia errado. Só Dean caçava sozinho porque costumava se isolar dos outros até conhecer Castiel.<p>

Naquela manhã, Gabriel saiu para caçar com seu melhor amigo Michael, que evoluiu da raposa e era dono de belos olhos verdes. Eles andavam pela floresta em busca de algum animal quando escutaram um barulho. Finalmente o momento que a raposa tanto esperava havia chegado. Ele passou as últimas semanas vigiando Dean e sua família para descobrir os hábitos deles e assim colocar em prática seu plano para separar o jaguar de Castiel. Desde que viu os dois juntos no rio, ele foi tomado por uma inveja e um ódio incontroláveis. Ele queria o lobo para si e ia conseguir. Determinado, Michael colocou uma flecha no seu arco, mirou e atirou, enquanto Gabriel estava distraído colhendo uma berbil. Ela acertou em cheio o braço de Ash, que gemeu de dor:

-Ouch!

-Ash! - gritou Sam amparando o amigo que quase caiu no chão.

Ele o arrastou para perto de uma moita, de onde ficaram observando o lugar, ao mesmo tempo em que o leão cuidava do ferimento do cheetah. O barulho, chamou a atenção de Gabriel:

-O que foi isso, Michael?

-Felinos! Eles iam nos atacar, Gabriel! Nós não vamos deixar, não é? - respondeu a raposa com malícia.

-Claro que não! - retrucou o mabeco com o mesmo tom de voz do outro.

Gabriel saiu correndo em direção ao barulho, seguido por Michael, que retardou seus passos até ficar bem atrás e em segurança. Ele se escondeu atrás de uma árvore e observou o príncipe de Felídia sair de seu esconderijo e enfiar sua espada bem no coração do lupino. Gabriel caiu morto e os felinos, achando que ele estava sozinho, foram embora.

A 1ª parte do plano tinha saído exatamente como ele planejou. Agora ele só tinha que servir de conselheiro para o rei e atiçar o desejo de vingança que nasceria nele quando soubesse da morte de seu primogênito.

Logo os felinos chegaram em seu reino rindo e contando vantagem. Um grupo de pessoas os rodearam e ouviam seu relato atentamente. Eles estavam perto da casa real, por isso Dean ouviu claramente quando alguém perguntou:

-E como vocês sabem que o homem que mataram era mesmo um dos príncipes de Lupídia?

O jaguar abriu os olhos e sentou na cama assustado. Por Jaga, ele só pode ter ouvido errado! Apavorado, ele se levantou da cama quando escutou a resposta de seu irmão:

-Bem, ele usava a coroa dos príncipes de Lupidia, então só pode ser um deles.

Desesperado, o loiro correu para a janela de seu quarto e ao localizar seu irmão e Ash, gritou:

-Sammy! Você sabe o nome desse príncipe?

-Claro que não, Dean! Não era o momento de apresentações, não é? - respondeu o mais novo com sarcasmo.

-Tem razão. Mas como ele era? - retrucou o irmão tentando disfarçar o medo.

-Bem, ele era moreno. Só consegui ver isso.

-_"__Droga!__Isso__não__ajuda!__Tanto__o__Cass__quanto__o__irmão__dele__são__morenos!_ - pensou o jaguar angustiado. - E você Ash, está bem? - indagou o loiro só para desviar a atenção de todos.

-Estou sim, Dean. Obrigado por perguntar. Sam cuidou do meu ferimento e agora eu vou deitar um pouco. Então daqui há alguns horas eu estarei novinho em folha.

-Ótimo! Melhoras! - exclamou o primogênito de John entrando em seu quarto.

Amedrontado e contendo as lágrimas com muito esforço, Dean começou a andar de um lado pelo outro no cômodo pensando no que fazer. Após alguns minutos, ele chegou a uma conclusão. Só havia uma coisa que ele podia fazer. Rapidamente, ele foi até seu guarda-roupa e tirou de lá um casaco enorme, que ia até seus pés, e tinha um capuz grande o suficiente para cobrir seu rosto. O loiro vestiu a peça de roupa e deixou sua casa fazendo o máximo de silêncio possível para que ninguém notasse. Como ele saiu pelos fundos, Sam, Ash e a multidão que os escutava também não o viram.

Com pressa, ele começou a correr pela vegetação e parou diante de um grande arbusto, do qual arrancou algumas folhas que passou pelo próprio corpo. O nome daquela planta era Snarf e ela exalava um cheiro que disfarçava o odor natural de quem a passava pela própria pele. Então ele voltou a correr com um único pensamento em sua mente:

_-Esteja vivo, meu lobinho, por favor!_

Finalmente o jaguar chegou em seu destino. Era Lupídia. Sem alternativas, ele correu para o reino inimigo com a intenção de descobrir quem seu irmão havia matado. Se fosse Cass, sua vida estaria acabada. Ele não conseguiria viver sem seu lobinho e também não conseguiria encarar Sam novamente. A morte seria melhor do que viver sem seu amor e odiando seu irmão. Mas ele rezava internamente para Jaga, implorando que seu lobinho estivesse vivo.

Silenciosamente, o felino pulou o muro que cercava Lupídia e seguiu rumo à maior casa do reino, pois assim como em Felídia, a família real vivia na maior habitação. Depois de alguns minutos, o loiro encontrou o que procurava e subiu pelas escadas da árvore onde a casa havia sido construída. Determinado, ele caminhou agachado em volta da construção e olhava pelas janelas procurando seu lobinho. Em uma delas, ele enfim o encontrou. E para sua alegria, Cas estava vivo!

O moreno estava sentado em uma cama grande e um homem alto e grisalho estava de pé ao seu lado com um ar muito sério. Dean imaginou que fosse o rei Zacariah e acertou. Ele falava com o filho com a voz carregada de ódio:

-Então você já sabe, Castiel. Assim que seu irmão for sepultado, eu vou declarar guerra à Felídia para vingar o assassinato dele!

-Pai, por favor! Já houveram tantas guerras entre nossos reinos! Não acabe com a paz que nós conseguimos com tanta dificuldade! - implorou o lobo desesperado.

-Não fui eu que acabei com a paz, filho. Foram eles, quando mataram seu irmão! A guerra será declarada e ponto final! Prepare-se para o sepultamento. - retrucou o rei taxativo deixando o quarto logo depois.

Assim que ficou sozinho no cômodo, Castiel apoiou os cotovelos nas coxas e afundou o rosto nas mãos chorando compulsivamente. Sem pensar mais, o jaguar pulou a janela, assustando seu amor, que se levantou em um pulo por não ver seu rosto que estava oculto pelo pano:

-Q... quem é você?

-Calma, lobinho, sou eu! - respondeu o jaguar abaixando o capuz.

-Deanno! - exclamou o moreno aliviado se jogando nos braços do namorado.

Eles se abraçaram com força enquanto Dean falava com a voz embargada e o rosto banhado em lágrimas:

-Eu pensei que tinha te perdido! Quando Sam chegou em casa falando que tinha matado um dos príncipes de Lupídia, eu entrei em desespero! Como ele não soube dizer o nome do príncipe que matou e só viu que ele era moreno, eu resolvi vim aqui. Precisava saber se você estava vivo.

-Você não devia ter vindo, Deanno! É muito perigoso! Agora mais do que nunca! Meu pai... - alertou o moreno se afastando do jaguar.

-Eu sei! Eu vi ele te falando que vai declarar guerra à Felídia. E tudo isso por culpa do meu irmão. Eu sinto muito, Cass.

-Meu irmão, Deanno... ele se foi... - murmurou o lobo inconsolável e voltando a chorar.

-Chora, meu lobinho. Descarrega toda essa dor com suas lágrimas porque é a única coisa que você pode fazer agora. - falou o loiro tentando confortar seu amor enquanto o abraçava novamente.

Após alguns minutos, o casal estava sentado na cama do Novak, que agora estava mais calmo. Com carinho, o Winchester enxugou as lágrimas dele e falou:

-Amor, acho que chegou a hora de fugirmos. Se ficarmos, com a guerra iminente nós não poderemos mais nos ver.

-Tem razão. Não nos resta outra escolha. - concordou o lobo com a cabeça baixa.

-Mas antes de qualquer coisa, eu preciso te fazer uma pergunta. - falou o loiro segurando o queixo do amado e levantando sua cabeça.

-Eu não odeio seu irmão, Deanno. Não foi culpa dele, mas desse ódio que existe entre nossos povos. - se adiantou Castiel acariciando o rosto sardento.

-Como você sabia que era isso que eu ia perguntar? - indagou o loiro surpreso.

-Eu te conheço muito bem, Deanno. E, apesar de não conhecer sua família, sei como você a ama. - explicou o moreno calmamente.

-Você foi realmente feito para mim. - concluiu Dean com um sorriso terno nos lábios.

-E você para mim. - concordou o moreno

Ambos se encararam por alguns segundos, até o jaguar acabar com a distância entre eles se apossando dos lábios do amado. Eles se beijaram por alguns minutos, então se afastaram e o loiro voltou a falar ao mesmo tempo em que passava as mãos nos cabelos morenos:

-Eu tenho que ir agora, embora a minha vontade seja passar o dia contigo. Nos encontramos de noite no mesmo lugar para fugirmos juntos? Eu imagino que o sepultamento de seu irmão seja de tarde. Então de noite já poderemos ir.

-Eu também queria que você passasse o dia comigo, Deanno, mas é melhor você ir mesmo. Antes que alguém te veja aqui. E sim, nos encontraremos no mesmo lugar hoje à noite. Assim teremos tempo de arrumar nossas coisas e eu poderei ir ao sepultamento de meu irmão. E obrigado por me dar tempo para ir ao sepultamento dele.

-Não precisa agradecer, meu lobinho. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer depois do que Sam fez.

Após dar mais um beijo nos lábios tentadores de seu lobinho, Dean deixou Lupídia e voltou para casa. Aproveitando que Sam havia saído com Jessica, ele arrumou suas coisas em sua bolsa e a guardou no guarda-roupa para que ninguém visse. Depois, pegou papiro e uma pena e escreveu uma mensagem para sua família explicando o motivo de sua fuga. Então deixou o papiro na mesa do seu quarto, sentou em sua cama e aguardou o horário do novo encontro com Castiel.

A noite chegou e, com ela, o momento da fuga. O Winchester tirou sua bolsa do armário, a colocou nas costas e rumou para o rio. O lobo fez a mesma coisa em seu reino. Deixou uma mensagem para seus pais em seu quarto, arrumou seus pertences em sua bolsa, se despediu do irmão, depois voltou para casa, tirou sua bolsa do esconderijo onda a tinha colocado e deixou seu lar. Dean foi o primeiro a chegar. Ele andava de um lado para o outro na beira do rio cheio de ansiedade quando escutou um barulho vindo do outro lado e sentiu um cheio familiar:

-Lobinho! - exclamou ele sorrindo após respirar fundo e se embriagar com o odor delicioso de seu amor.

-Deanno! - devolveu o moreno sorrindo para seu namorado do outro lado do rio.

Com um salto, o felino pulou para a outra margem e enlaçou seu amante pela cintura, o apertando contra seu corpo e o beijando com paixão. Totalmente entregue, Castiel não conseguiu resistir às carícias do jaguar e abraçou seu pescoço correspondendo a tudo que ele lhe fazia. Minutos depois, eles finalmente se afastaram:

-Você não sabe como eu esperei que esse momento chegasse logo, Cas. Esse dia foi um pesadelo para mim.

-Para mim também, Deanno. Ficar longe de você está cada vez mais difícil. Eu desejei tanto que você estivesse comigo durante o sepultamento de Gabriel. - retrucou o moreno com tristeza.

-Eu também queria ter estado ao seu lado nesse momento, meu lobinho. Mas você sabe que seria impossível. - replicou o Winchester levantando o rosto do Novak pelo queixo.

-É, eu sei. Mas agora isso é passado. Vamos?

-Sim, mas antes de irmos, Cas, eu queria te fazer uma pergunta.

-Que pergunta? - questionou o lobo confuso.

-Quando eu fui te ver não percebi isso porque estava preocupado contigo, mas depois em casa esperando o tempo passar para te encontrar aqui, eu me dei conta de que, no momento em que eu entrei em seu quarto, você já sabia que foi Sam que matou seu irmão. Como você soube?

-Michael me contou, afinal ele viu tudo.

-Michael? Quem é Michael? E como assim, ele viu tudo?

-Michael é um amigo de infância meu e de meus irmãos. Ele ia caçar com Gabriel todos os dias e estava lá quando tudo aconteceu. Ele teve que sair correndo para seu irmão não matá-lo também. - explicou o lupino com um ar triste em seu rosto.

-Como assim, Cas? Sam e Ash disseram que Gabriel estava sozinho! Eles até estranharam isso já que eu devo ser o único macho de Animália que caça sozinho! - exclamou o felino confuso.

-Espera um pouco, você quer dizer que seu irmão e o amigo dele não viram Michael? - indagou o moreno surpreso.

-Exatamente. Isso está muito estranho, Cas.

-Também acho, amor. Mas de qualquer forma, agora é tarde para investigarmos isso.

-Concordo. Infelizmente nós temos que ir, mas eu te prometo que um dia, quando as coisas aqui estiverem mais calmas, nós vamos voltar e descobrir o que realmente aconteceu hoje de manhã entre nossos irmãos e amigos. - disse com firmeza o loiro enquanto acariciava o rosto amado.

-Obrigado, Deanno. - agradeceu o lobo emocionado.

-Não precisa me agradecer, meu lobinho. Eu faria qualquer coisa por você. Agora vamos?

-Vamos sim. Mas saiba, Deanno, eu também faria qualquer coisa por você.

Os rapazes sorriram um para o outro, entrelaçaram suas mãos e caminharam juntos para longe de seus reinos.

* * *

><p><strong>E então, gostaram? Espero que sim! Até o próximo capítulo! Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss! <strong>


	6. Amor E Guerra

**Me desculpem a demora. Eu andei tendo uns problemas e quase desisti de escrever, mas meus amigos me ajudaram, apoiaram e aconselharam muito e eu resolvi não parar. Prometo não demorar mais para atualizar.**

**Eu já aviso desde agora que, a partir desse capítulo, haverá Mpreg na fic, tanto que já está até nas advertências. Eu pensei muito antes de decidir colocar Mpreg na fic e acabei colocando porque ela era essencial para o futuro da história. Quem não gosta de Mpreg, por favor, não reclame. Apenas pare de ler a fic. Eu sei que pode parecer sacanagem inserir uma coisa tão polêmica e que nem todos gostam como Mpreg em uma fic já no meio dela e não no início, mas é a minha vontade e o que era necessário para a fic. Sinto muito por quem não gostar e abandonar a fic por isso.**

**Enfim, sem mais delongas, o capítulo! Espero que gostem!**

* * *

><p>A guerra finalmente tinha começado. John ainda não conseguia acreditar que seu primogênito, o herdeiro de seu trono, tinha fugido com um outro macho, pior, com um lupino. Ele nunca se sentiu tão decepcionado. Agora só restava Sam para manter seu sangue vivo. E de uma coisa o rei dos felinos tinha certeza: ele jamais perdoaria a traição de Dean.<p>

Zacariah estava igualmente decepcionado com Castiel, mas além disso, estava furioso. Com a morte de Gabriel, Castiel passara a ser seu herdeiro, já que Anna, que era mais velha que o irmão, era fêmea. E justo nesse momento, seu filho desonra o nome de sua família e toda Lupídia fugindo com alguém que não só era outro macho, como também era um felino. Ele nunca havia se sentido tão humilhado. E se não bastasse a vergonha, ele agora teria que passar sua coroa para Balthazar, que não tinha seu sangue, mas casaria com sua filha. Era sua única opção. Mas isso não ficaria assim. Castiel ia pagar por isso. O grande rei Zacariah jamais permitiria tal abominação em sua família. Ele ia caçar seu único filho macho vivo até encontrá-lo e mataria a ele e seu amante. Não importava o que isso fosse custar.

Os reis e seus soldados continuavam lutando uns contra os outros. Felinos e lupinos morriam em uma guerra estúpida que parecia não ter fim. As fêmeas se esconderam em seus reinos apavoradas. As rainhas choravam a fuga de seus filhos, mas mesmo assim queriam que eles fossem felizes. Rachel podia não ser a mãe mais carinhosa do mundo, mas amava seus filhos e temia o que Zacariah faria com Castiel se o encontrasse, por isso orava para Jaga várias vezes ao dia implorando para isso não acontecer.

Mary sabia que John jamais conseguiria machucar um de seus filhos, mesmo se sentindo tão traído, mas sofria por saber que ele nunca permitiria que Dean pisasse em Felídia de novo, pois dessa forma, ela nunca mais veria seu filhote. Ela passava os dias orando para Jaga, pedindo a ele que amolecesse o coração de seu marido.

Longe de todo desse derramamento de sangue, o Winchester e o Novak finalmente encontraram um lugar para ficar, pois já andavam há quase dois dias e estavam exaustos. Eles entraram em uma caverna escondida atrás de um matagal e se sentaram no chão, após o cobrirem com um tecido que levavam. Então, o jovem casal retirou a comida que carregava em suas bolsas e começou a se alimentar em silêncio. Assim que seu estômago estava mais aliviado, o loiro falou:

-Lobinho, eu tenho uma pergunta para te fazer.

-Que pergunta, Deanno? Pode fazer. - respondeu o moreno curioso inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

O Winchester exibiu seu melhor sorriso enigmático para o namorado, abriu sua mochila e tirou de lá 2 pares de um cipó e de uma pedra muito especiais que o Novak logo reconheceu. De olhos arregalados, ele encarou o príncipe de Felídia enquanto o escutava finalmente perguntar:

-Você quer casar comigo?

-Dean-no, is-so, es-sas coisas são... são... cipós da Árvore da Vida e-e LoveStones da Mina do Amor?

-Sim. Elas são exatamente isso. Eu as peguei no caminho para o nosso ponto de encontro. E você não respondeu a minha pergunta. - retrucou o loiro sorrindo marotamente.

-SIM! SIM! SIM! É CLARO QUE EU ACEITO, DEANNO! - gritou o moreno sorrindo largamente e se jogando nos braços do amado.

O casamento em Animália era simples e igual em ambos os reinos. O casal construía um colar-aliança um para o outro usando um cipó da Árvore da Vida e uma LoveStone, uma pedra preciosa muito especial do planeta encontrada na Mina do Amor. Então, em uma cerimônia linda e emocionante, eles colocavam o colar-aliança que fizeram no pescoço do outro e juravam amor eterno. Nesse momento, eles passavam a pertencer a seu cônjuge para sempre e sua relação seria repleta de vida e amor por toda a eternidade, pois o colar-aliança garantiria isso.

Após um beijo apaixonado, Dean entregou um cipó e uma LoveStone para seu agora noivo e ambos começaram a construir os colares. Assim que terminaram, eles ficaram de pé, se encararam e o jaguar iniciou a cerimônia:

-Eu, Dean Winchester, príncipe de Felídia, tomo você, Castiel Novak, Príncipe de Lupídia, para mim nesse exato momento e te faço meu para sempre com a promessa de te amar, cuidar, respeitar e ser para ti o melhor esposo do mundo para sempre até que a morte nos separe. - falou o loiro com a voz embargada pela emoção e os olhos marejados enquanto colocava o colar-aliança que construiu no pescoço do noivo.

-Eu, Castiel Novak, príncipe de Lupídia, tomo você, Dean Winchester, Príncipe de Felídia, para mim nesse exato momento e te faço meu para sempre com a promessa de te amar, cuidar, respeitar e ser para ti o melhor esposo do mundo para sempre até que a morte nos separe. - rebateu o moreno tão emocionado quanto o loiro ao mesmo tempo em que colocava seu colar-aliança no pescoço dele.

-E agora nós pertencemos um ao outro e seremos um só para sempre. - concluíram os dois em uníssono ainda com as mãos nos colares-alianças, selando o compromisso com um apaixonado beijo.

Quando seus lábios se encontraram, as mãos se movimentaram agarrando o que era deles daquele momento em diante. Dean se apossou dos quadris de seu esposo, que enlaçou o pescoço do loiro com amor e paixão. Minutos depois, eles partiram o beijo e o lobo sussurrou no ouvido do jaguar:

-Eu estou pronto, Deanno.

-O-o que? Isso é sério, Lobinho? - indagou o loiro surpreso encarando o rosto sorridente do esposo.

-Nós acabamos de nos casar, Deanno. Como eu não estaria pronto? Eu sou seu. Agora e para sempre.

Ainda sorrindo, o moreno se afastou um pouco do companheiro e começou a se despir lentamente, diante do olhar guloso dele. Quando viu seu lobinho completamente nu em sua frente, o Winchester não aguentou mais. Ele agarrou Castiel pela cintura e tomou seus lábios cheio de desejo. Logo, eles rolavam pelo tecido que estava aberto no chão entre beijos e carícias completamente imersos na paixão que os unia. Sem querer perder mais tempo, o loiro se despiu em uma fração de segundos e voltou a se apossar do corpo do esposo louco para se sentir dentro dele. Entre beijos e mordidas no ombro dele, o felino sussurrava desvairadamente:

-Você é lindo! Eu te amo! Você é lindo! Eu te amo!

-Eu também te amo, Deanno! Eu também te amo! - exclamava o lupino em resposta sem conseguir conter o sorriso.

Não aguentando mais esperar, o Winchester chupou 3 dedos e os levou para a tão almejada entrada enquanto murmurava nos ouvidos do amado:

-Agora eu vou te ensinar como os homossentimentais acasalam. Pelo que eu ouvi, vai doer um pouco no princípio, mas eu prometo que manterei a calma.

-Você pode fazer o que quiser, Deanno. Eu sou seu, esqueceu? - devolveu o príncipe de Lupídia acariciando o rosto do marido e o encarando com um sorriso apaixonado nos lábios.

Dean sorriu em resposta e aproximou um dos dedos molhados da entrada de seu lobinho, o inserindo nela lentamente. O orifício se abriu como o se o convidasse a entrar e Castiel gemeu alto em um misto de prazer e dor. O loiro quase perdeu o controle ao sentir a maciez e o calor da entrada do amante e os movimentos que pareciam convidá-lo a entrar.

Pouco a pouco, ele adicionou os outros dois dígitos na tão desejada entrada e logo Castiel gemia de prazer despudoradamente e sem controle algum, remexendo os quadris em sua mão. Então, ele não conseguiu mais se segurar. Ensandecido de paixão, ele aproximou novamente os lábios de um dos ouvidos de seu lobinho e sussurrou:

-Eu não posso mais, Cass. Preciso entrar!

-Então entre, Deanno! Eu preciso te sentir dentro! - exclamou o moreno em resposta, fazendo o loiro perder o resto de sanidade que ainda possuía e trocar os dedos por seu membro, invadindo seu corpo de uma vez.

As pernas do lupino envolveram a cintura do felino, que apoiou as mãos no chão, enquanto os braços do moreno enlaçaram seu pescoço. Os movimentos foram se tornando cada vez mais descontrolados e rápidos, o barulho dos corpos se chocando só não era mais alto que os gemidos proferidos pelos rapazes, o suor escorria abundante das peles dos dois amantes. Dean nunca havia se sentido tão bem. Estar dentro de seu lobinho era a melhor sensação do mundo. E era exatamente assim que Castiel se sentia tendo seu Deanno dentro de si. Ele estava certo que não poderia existir sensação melhor. Após um longo tempo de amor e paixão, ambos alcançaram o clímax, com o felino rugindo e o lupino uivando. Exausto, Dean caiu sobre o corpo do amado ainda dentro dele, seu rosto se encaixando no vão do pescoço dele, e murmurou antes de perder a consciência:

-Eu te amo, meu lobinho.

-Eu também te amo, Deanno. - sussurrou o Novak em resposta adormecendo com um sorriso nos lábios e seus dedos acariciando as costas de seu esposo.

No dia seguinte, ambos acordaram em um sobressalto e um pouco assustados. Instintivamente, Dean esticou os braços, afastando seu corpo do de Castiel por alguns centímetros, o encarou e perguntou:

-Cass, você sonhou com Jaga?

-Você também sonhou com ele, Deanno? - retrucou o moreno com os olhos arregalados.

-Por Jaga, não foi um sonho! - exclamaram os dois em uníssono.

Calmamente, o Winchester saiu de dentro do Novak e ambos se sentaram, um de frente um para o outro, então o moreno falou:

-Se não foi um sonho, então... eu estou grávido!

-Vamos ter um filhote! - completou Dean acariciando a barriga do esposo entre o sorriso e o choque.

-A criança que vai acabar com a guerra e unir nossos povos de uma vez, segundo o Jaga. - replicou o lupino se recordando das palavras que o deus de Animália disse em seu sonho.

-O filho da paz, como ele disse. - falou o felino também se lembrando do que Jaga disse e seu sonho.

-Isso é inacreditável! O Deus de Animália me concedeu a capacidade de gerar filhotes só para selar a paz entre os nossos reinos! E até mexeu na minha anatomia para isso ser possível! Pelo que disse, ele deu elasticidade ao meu orifício anal para a penetração durante o acasalamento e o parto serem mais fáceis para mim! - exclamou o moreno perplexo.

-Eu também estou surpreso com isso, Cass. Eu já tinha me conformado com o fato de que jamais teria filhotes. E agora você vai me dar um filhote! - concordou o Winchester com um largo sorriso nos lábios. - E saber que Jaga modificou seu corpo para isso ser mais fácil para você me deixa muito aliviado.

-Vamos ter um filhote, Deanno! - gritou o Novak sorrindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo em que se jogava nos braços do esposo.

Eles se beijaram intensamente deslizando as mãos pelo corpo alheio. O jaguar colocou o lobo em seu colo e eles namoraram tranquilamente por longos minutos, apenas curtindo o momento e a novidade. Então, Dean partiu o beijo e voltaram a falar.

-Segundo Jaga, será um menino. E eu já tenho o nome perfeito para ele!

-Qual? - perguntou o lupino curioso.

-Gabriel Novak Winchester. - respondeu o felino com um sorriso.

-Ah, Deanno, que lindo! Obrigado! - agradeceu Castiel com lágrimas nos olhos dando um terno selinho no marido.

-Não precisa agradecer, meu lobinho. Eu escolhi esse nome com todo o meu coração. E sabe o que é mais engraçado? Meu irmão lhe tirou um Gabriel, agora eu vou te dar outro.

-Verdade. De certa forma, Gabriel está voltando para mim.

-E já que ele está vindo, é melhor nós construirmos uma casa decente para morarmos. Não podemos receber nosso filhote em uma caverna fria e dura.

-Eu concordo, amor, mas onde faremos nossa casa? Tem que ser um lugar onde nem meu povo, nem o seu possam nos encontrar.

-Que tal a floresta Thundera? Ela fica afastada de ambos os reinos e ninguém vai lá.

-Essa floresta não é perigosa, Deanno? Por algum motivo as pessoas não vão lá. - questionou o moreno preocupado.

-As pessoas não vão lá porque é muito longe. Em Thundera existem tantos perigos quanto em nossos reinos.

-Então vamos morar lá. Eu confio em você, Deanno. - retrucou o Novak com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

-Obrigado, Cass. Eu também confio em você. Agora vamos nos vestir, comer e continuar a viagem. Nós teremos horas de viagem pela frente e eu quero chegar ainda de dia para ver se encontramos alguma caverna por lá para ficarmos até eu construir nossa casa.

-Está bem, amor. Mas vamos fazer nossa casa na árvore mais escondida da floresta. Assim, ficaremos mais seguro.

-Concordo, mas acabe com esse plural, eu farei a casa sozinho. - falou Dean taxativo.

-Mas, Deanno, eu quero ajudá-lo!

-Você está carregando o nosso filhote, meu lobinho. Seria muito arriscado você ficar subindo em árvores e encaixando madeiras nelas para me ajudar a fazer a casa. Se quiser, pode colher as frutas dos arbustos para nós comermos, mas o trabalho mais pesado será meu.

-Você venceu, amor. Mas eu só vou concordar com isso porque estou adorando ver você cuidando de mim.

-Eu sempre vou cuidar de você, meu lobinho. E do nosso Gabriel também.

Dean sorriu para o esposo e ambos trocaram outro beijo apaixonado. Após se vestirem e comerem, eles recolheram suas coisas e seguiram caminho para a floresta Thundera e uma nova vida cheia de felicidade, amor e também de obstáculos.

* * *

><p><strong>E então, gostaram? Espero que sim! Até o próximo capítulo! Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!<strong>


	7. Uma Nova Vida

**Bem, demorei, mas estou atualizando a fic. Me perdoem por n tê-la atualizado antes como prometi. O que aconteceu foi que eu tive um pequeno bloqueio. Agora ele já está resolvido e eu passarei a atualizar essa fic todos os domingos como prometi antes. Espero q gostem desse capítulo. Divirtam-se!**

* * *

><p>Quatro meses se passaram desde a fuga de Castiel e Dean. Na primeira noite deles na floresta Thundera, Jaga voltou a aparecer em seus sonhos e disse aos dois que Castiel não poderia ser visto por nenhum dos povos de Animália até que Gabriel nascesse para evitar o risco de um deles tentar provocar um aborto. Por isso, os amantes se isolaram nessa floresta e Dean cuidava de seu lobinho com muito zelo, sempre o protegendo de tudo que lhe pudesse fazer mal.<p>

A casa deles já estava pronta, o ventre do lupino crescia mais a cada dia, enfim, tudo estava indo de vento em popa. Com a barriga do Novak ficando maior, o casal descobriu que os homosentimentais também podiam acasalar em várias posições diferentes. Para não machucarem o filhote, eles optaram por posições em que Castiel conduzia o ato. Assim, seu ventre não era tocado e ele podia controlar os movimentos de seu Deanno dentro de si.

Eles faziam sentados de frente e de costas um para o outro, além de também se amarem com o Winchester deitado e o Novak sentado sobre seu membro. Essa descoberta foi muito boa para o casal, pois, devido à gestação, a libido do lupino aumentou e ele passou a sentir mais necessidade de sexo, que, aliás, o felino sempre supria.

Quando não estava se amando, o casal trabalhava. O jaguar fazia os trabalhos mais pesados como a caça e a pesca, enquanto o lobo cuidava da casa, das roupas deles e de preparar os alimentos que seu marido levava.

Naquele momento, Castiel estava ajoelhado diante do rio que ficava próximo de sua casa. Ele lavava suas roupas e as de seu felino com seu pensamento longe. Por sua mente passava dúvidas sobre o futuro e o desejo de que seu pequeno Gabriel realmente selasse a paz entre seu povo e o de Dean.

O Winchester, por sua vez, estava embrenhado na floresta caçando algum animal para o almoço, pois seu lobinho estava com desejo de comer carne. Pelo visto, mesmo ainda no ventre de seu amor, seu pequeno Gabriel já era parecido consigo. Esse pensamento lhe arrancou um sorriso. Mas, por mais que gostasse da ideia de que seu filhote parecesse consigo, Dean preferia que ele herdasse os traços de seu lobinho, que era inteligente e lindo.

Quando finalmente terminou a lavagem das roupas, o Novak as deixou secando no varal que Dean havia construído e voltou para casa, onde começou a fazer mais uma roupa para seu pequeno Gabriel com a pelagem de um sedalium que o Winchester caçou. Dean capturava um desses animais com frequência para eles comerem a carne e o lobo usar a pelagem para fazer roupas para o filhote deles. Além disso, o jaguar construiu uma máquina de fiar para Castiel fazer as roupas. No início, foi difícil para o lupino conseguir fazer uma roupa descente. Mas, ele passou tanto tempo vendo sua mãe usar a máquina dela que, com o tempo, pegou o jeito e aprendeu a fazer roupinhas de filhote muito bonitas.

Castiel estava justamente fiando quando seu felino voltou para casa com um mamífero de grande porte preso em sua lança:

-Voltei, lobinho! E trouxe a sua carne! - ele exclamou sorrindo e mostrando a lança para seu esposo.

-Nossa! A caça foi ótima hoje, Deanno! Teremos carne por uns 2 dias! - retrucou o lobo se levantando da cadeira onde sentava para fiar e se aproximando do jaguar com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Seus desejos são ordens para mim, lobinho! - replicou o Winchester com um sorriso malicioso ao mesmo tempo em que puxava Castiel pelos quadris e tomava seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado.

Após alguns minutos de carícias intensas, o beijo foi quebrado e o loiro acariciou a barriga do moreno sorrindo e falando:

-Tá vendo, Gabe? Hoje você vai se fartar de carne! E graças ao seu paizão aqui!

-Será que o paizão pode colocar esse animal na área de cozinhar para eu poder prepará-lo? - rebateu o lobo rindo maliciosamente e com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

-Claro, amor! Como eu disse, seus desejos são ordens para mim! - devolveu o jaguar com soltando uma risada alta e fazendo o que seu esposo havia pedido.

Castiel o seguiu e, quando Dean colocou sua presa na bancada onde ele costumava cortar carne, pegou uma faca que ficava guardada junto com várias outras coisas de cozinha, se aproximou dela e começou a tirar a pelagem do animal. Então, o Winchester o abraçou por trás beijou seu pescoço e falou:

-Lobinho, eu vou no rio tomar um banho para tirar todo esse sangue seco da minha pele e das minhas roupas. Se precisar fazer algum trabalho pesado, não faça. Me chame.

-Amor, eu estou prenho, não doente. - respondeu o moreno sem parar de fazer seu trabalho

-Eu sei, lobinho. Mas, exatamente por estar prenho, você não pode fazer trabalhos pesados. E eu gosto de cuidar de você. Então me deixa fazer isso tá? - devolveu o loiro cheirando o vão do pescoço de seu moreno logo depois.

-Está bem. Eu deixo. Mas só porque eu gosto que você cuide de mim.

-Bom garoto! - exclamou Dean com um sorriso.

-Mas deixe suas roupas em um canto lá fora que eu lavo. Afinal, essa é uma das minhas funções.

-Amor, minhas roupas estão cheias de sangue. Você terá que fazer muita força para limpá-las. E, só porque é sua função, não quer dizer que eu não posso fazê-la. Além do mais, eu já vou para o rio mesmo.

-Está bem. Você pode lavar sua roupa. Mas só porque eu vou ficar ocupado com essa carne por um bom tempo.

-Deixa de ser teimoso, lobinho! Você não tem que fazer tudo!

-Não se trata disso, amor. É que, do mesmo jeito que você gosta de cuidar de mim, eu também gosto de cuidar de você.

-Ok. Da próxima vez, você lava a roupa. Combinado? - falou Dean finalmente se rendendo e sorrindo para o companheiro.

-Combinado! - retrucou o moreno dando um selinho no marido e voltando a cuidar da carne.

O felino sorriu em resposta e correu para fora de casa. Após alguns passos, ele já estava no rio, onde se jogou de roupa e tudo. Rapidamente, ele se despiu e jogou suas roupas na margem para lavá-las após o banho. Horas mais tarde, eles almoçaram alguns pedaços do animal caçado por Dean. O Novak sempre tirava os pelos, a pele e a cabeça do animal e então o cortava em pedaços pequenos para ser mais fácil de transportar, armazenar e dividir a carne. A farta refeição foi completada com suco e doce de berbil, que havia sido colhido por Castiel.

A tarde passou tranquila com os amantes deitados no chão da sala trocando carícias e juras de amor. O jaguar nunca havia se sentido tão feliz. A vida estava perfeita para ele. Todas as noites ele rezava em segredo para Jaga agradecendo pelos 2 presentes que ele lhe havia dado e pedindo que isso não mudasse nunca. Ele não saberia mais viver sem seus 2 lobinhos, embora um deles ainda nem tivesse nascido.

O lobo também estava muito feliz. Ao lado de Dean, ele se sentia pleno. E Gabriel, embora ainda estivesse em seu ventre, completava essa felicidade. Ele não podia pedir nada mais. Todas as noites ele rezava em segredo para Jaga agradecendo por ter lhe dado seu Deanno e Gabriel e também pedindo que nada mudasse. Tudo o que ele queria era viver em paz com sua pequena família. O jaguar desejava a mesma coisa e estava determinado a fazer o que fosse preciso para conseguir isso. Ele faria qualquer coisa para proteger os amores de sua vida.

Dois dias depois, eles estavam nadando juntos no lago, quando algo chamou sua atenção. Eles se soltaram do abraço em que estavam e, lado a lado, começaram a olhar em volta. Foi Castiel quem rompeu o silêncio:

-Você também ouviu um barulho nas árvores e está sentindo um cheiro estranho, Deanno?

-Sim. Tem mais alguém aqui. Vá pra casa e se tranque lá, lobinho. Eu vou dar uma olhada em volta para ver se acho o intruso.

-Mas, Deanno, eu não posso te deixar...

-Sem "mas", amor. Lembre-se do que Jaga falou.

-Está bem. Mas tome cuidado. - retrucou o moreno preocupado.

-Tomarei, não se preocupe. - replicou o loiro dando um beijo na testa de seu esposo. Agora vá. E não saia de lá, nem abra a porta para alguém que não seja eu.

Castiel assentiu com a cabeça e obedeceu seu marido, pegando suas roupas na margem e correndo para casa, onde trancou-se. Enquanto isso, o loiro vestiu-se e correu pelas proximidades da árvore onde ficava seu lar procurando o intruso. Ele não podia se afastar muito de casa para não deixar seu lobinho sozinho lá, então ateve-se a área onde ficava o rio. No entanto, nada encontrou. Pelo rastro que o odor do intruso deixou, ele havia se afastado, mas Dean não podia correr o risco de ir adiante deixando seu esposo sozinho em casa, por isso, ele voltou.

O Novak sentiu o cheiro de seu jaguar perto de seu lar e abriu a porta imediatamente, o encontrando parado atrás dela com a mão direita levantada e prestes a tocá-la. Antes do moreno ter a chance de perguntar qualquer coisa, o loiro falou:

-Lobinho, eu não o encontrei, porém o rastro que o cheiro dele deixou indica que ele se afastou. Mas eu não posso ir atrás dele e te deixar sozinho aqui, então vamos esquecer isso. Se Jaga quiser, ele não voltará mais.

-Mas e se ele voltar, Deanno? - indagou o lupino preocupado.

-Então eu o pegarei.

Dean abraçou seu lobinho, que retribuiu a carícia e afundou seu rosto no peito dele. Internamente, ele pedia a Jaga que esse intruso não voltasse mais porque a gestação de seu Cass precisava ser tranquila e, principalmente, secreta.

Após 2 semanas, a situação estava tensa no lar do jovem casal, pois o intruso voltava quase que diariamente, mas, quando o Winchester deixava o Novak trancado em casa e o seguia, ele se afastava, obrigando o loiro a voltar para seu lar.

Passava das 3 da tarde e o jaguar tinha o lobo entre seus braços, recostado em seu peito. Eles estavam sentados no chão da sala e o loiro tentava acalmar o moreno, que estava nervoso por medo do intruso. Nesse momento, o cheiro, agora familiar, chegou em seus narizes e o mesmo barulho das últimas semanas atingiu seus ouvidos. O Winchester repetiu o mesmo processo dos outros dias e foi procurar o intruso enquanto seu lobinho ficou trancado em casa.

Novamente o intruso se afastou, deixando Dean tão furioso a ponto de fazê-lo soltar um forte e alto rugido.

-_Não dessa vez. _- pensou o jaguar voltando às pressas para casa.

Ao sentir o cheiro de seu amado perto de casa, o lobo abriu a porta como tinha feito nos últimos 15 dias e o encontrou parado diante do marco dela com uma expressão determinada no rosto. Após respirar fundo por causa do cansaço, Dean falou:

-Pra mim já chega, lobinho. Hoje eu pego esse desgraçado de qualquer jeito! E, se eu não posso te deixar sozinho aqui, vou te levar comigo. Mas você não vai se afastar nem 1 cm de mim e nem por 1 segundo, entendeu?

-Entendi. Mas não seria melhor nós esquecermos esse intruso, Deanno? Afinal, ele nunca faz nada com a gente.

-Ele nunca faz nada, porque eu sempre mando você se trancar em casa e vou atrás dele, Cass. Não vou permitir que ele tenha a chance de fazer algo contra nós, ou melhor, contra vocês. Eu vou pegar a minha lança e nós vamos atrás dele.

O Novak assentiu com a cabeça e o Winchester beijou sua testa e entrou em casa. Logo, eles estavam andando pela floresta com Dean na frente apontando sua lança para estar preparado quando encontrasse o intruso e Castiel logo atrás dele. O loiro queria correr para não perder o rastro do desgraçado que estava atormentando sua família há 2 semanas, mas não podia, pois seu lobinho já não tinha condições de se mover rápido. Após longos minutos de caminhada, eles escutaram um barulho vindo de um grande arbusto a metros a frente deles e o felino se deixou levar por seu instinto, se jogando nele. Do outro lado não havia nada e ele grunhiu furioso. Então, ele se virou para trás e exclamou:

-Esse desgraçado está brincando com a gente, Cass!

Mas o lupino não estava lá. Dean arregalou os olhos e atravessou o arbusto novamente, voltando para onde estava antes, no entanto, não havia sinal de seu lobinho. Como isso aconteceu? Ele tinha certeza de que Cass estava atrás dele o tempo todo! Ele podia sentir seu cheiro e sua respiração atrás de si. Desesperado, o jaguar começou a girar em torno de si mesmo procurando por seu amor com os olhos, apenas para descobrir que estava completamente sozinho naquela floresta. Então ele não conseguiu mais se conter e gritou:

-CAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSS!

Um longo e violento rugido cheio de dor e medo ecoou por aquela floresta.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews são o Cass do meu Dean, por isso não se esqueçam de deixar um aqui! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!<strong>


	8. O Intruso

**Bem, peço desculpas pela demora para atualizar. Entre problema de coluna e nos dedos das mãos, eu fiquei sem poder digitar. Meus dedos estão quase 100% curados, mas já posso digitar sem sentir dor novamente. Como fiquei tanto tempo sem atualizar e hoje já é sábado, resolvi postar logo esse capítulo. Prometo n atrasar de novo! Sem mais delongas, o capítulo 8!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo<strong>**8**

**O Intruso**

Dean corria furiosamente pela floresta seguindo o rastro que o cheiro de seu lobinho deixou. Ele não conseguia deixar de se punir pelo sumiço de seu esposo. Como ele pôde deixar isso acontecer? Ele jamais deveria ter tirado Castiel de casa e seguido com ele o rastro do intruso. O jaguar se deixou levar pela raiva e agora estava pagando por isso. Internamente ele rezava para Jaga implorando para que seu lobinho e Gabe estivessem bem.

Castiel acordou com a cabeça meio dolorida e, ao abrir os olhos, percebeu que estava em uma caverna. Então todas as lembranças dos últimos minutos vieram em sua mente e ele sentou-se no chão rapidamente. Ele estava com Dean e ambos perseguiam o intruso quando ele sentiu alguém chegar por trás dele e uma mão colocar um trapo de pano em seu nariz. Então, sentiu um cheiro forte que reconheceu imediatamente. Era néctar de fleur, uma planta muito abundante em Animália. Esse néctar deixava inconsciente qualquer pessoa que o cheirasse. O jovem lobo resolveu se levantar para fugir daquele lugar quando uma voz familiar vinda de um lado escuro da caverna chamou sua atenção:

-Relaxe, Castiel. Está tudo bem. Eu não vou te machucar. - falou um homem na escuridão da caverna enquanto se aproximava do esposo do Winchester e mostrava seu rosto.

-Michael? Foi você quem me sequestrou? Mas por quê? Meu pai mandou você me caçar? E esse cheiro... você é o intruso! Como você conseguiu modificar seu cheiro tão bem? - indagou o lobo já de pé e encarando a raposa surpreso.

-Seu pai não tem nada a ver com isso, Castiel. Eu fiz isso por iniciativa própria usando uma variação desconhecida de Snarf para mudar meu cheiro. E eu não te sequestrei, eu te salvei daquele felino imundo!

-Meça as suas palavras quando falar do Dean, Michael! Eu não espero que você entenda, mas nós nos amamos e não vamos deixar essa maldita guerra nos separar! - bradou Castiel furioso.

-Como você pode defendê-lo? O irmão dele matou seu irmão! E ele é um felino, Castiel! Um felino! Como você pode amar um inimigo do nosso povo?

-Sam matou Gabriel por causa dessa maldita guerra! E nossos povos não têm que ser inimigos!

-Nossos povos são inimigos e não têm como mudar isso, Castiel! Esse felino fez uma lavagem cerebral em sua cabeça, além de ter acabado com seu belo corpo te fazendo engordar por ter te transformado em sua fêmea! Eu vi como vocês vivem, Castiel! Você não caça mais, não faz mais exercícios, quase não sai mais de casa! Por isso está obeso desse jeito!

-Dean não me fez lavagem cerebral nenhuma! Eu nunca vi razão para essa guerra! Ele só confirmou para mim que não havia motivo mesmo! E daí que eu engordei? Isso é problema meu! O jeito que nós vivemos é problema nosso e você não tem nada a ver com isso!

-Por Jaga, você está cego mesmo! Esse felino só pode ter te enfeitiçado!

-Para de falar besteira, Michael! E me deixa ir embora daqui de uma vez! - esbravejou o lobo indo na direção da entrada da caverna.

-Para que, Castiel? Para ir atrás daquele felino imundo? Você ainda não percebeu? Eu te amo, Castiel! Eu também sou um homosentimental e te amo desde que éramos apenas filhotes! Eu sempre desejei que você se descobrisse homosentimental também para eu poder me aproximar de você da maneira que sempre quis, mas, quando isso finalmente aconteceu, você se interessou por outro macho! Pior, por um felino!

-Sinto muito, Michael. Eu nunca imaginei que você tivesse esse tipo de sentimento por mim. Eu sempre te vi como um irmão e achava que você também me via dessa forma. Além do mais, eu amo o Dean. Eu o amo tanto que me casei com ele. - retrucou o Novak tirando seu colar-aliança de dentro de sua camisa e mostrando para a raposa.

-O QUE? V-VOCÊ SE C-CASOU COM ELE? EU FIZ TUDO POR VOCÊ! FIZ ATÉ COISAS QUE JAMAIS PENSEI QUE FARIA E VOCÊ SE CASOU COM ELE? - vociferou Michael perplexo.

-Você fez coisas que jamais pensou que faria? Isso tem a ver com o fato de Sam e Ash não terem te visto com Gabriel quando ele morreu? Michael, o que foi que você fez? - questionou o lobo com a voz trêmula e os olhos marejados.

-É melhor você responder a pergunta dele. - ordenou Dean aparecendo atrás da raposa na entrada da caverna e apontando sua lança para as costas dele, fazendo sua ponta roçar de leve a pele do intruso que ousou sequestrar seu lobinho. - Você está bem, lobinho?

-Deanno! Que bom que você me encontrou! - exclamou o Novak sorrindo aliviado. - Sim, eu estou bem. Mas você ouviu o que meu marido falou, Michael. Responda o que eu te perguntei! - ele concluiu encarando a raposa furioso.

-Eu estudei muito bem os hábitos de caça de Sam Winchester e do amiguinho dele, então levei Gabriel para caçar no mesmo lugar e horário que eles. No momento certo, com Gabriel distraído por uma berbil, eu flechei o Ash e depois o convenci a atacar os felinos falando para ele que os 2 tinham tentado nos atacar primeiro. Gabriel saiu correndo para atacá-los e eu fingi que fui atrás dele, mas me escondi atrás de uma árvore no meio do caminho, onde assisti Sam Winchester matá-lo. Está satisfeito agora, Castiel? Era isso que você queria ouvir?

-Nã-não acredito. Você provocou a morte do meu irmão, Michael? MAS PORQUE? - vociferou o lobo entre lágrimas.

-VOCÊ AINDA NÃO ENTENDEU? EU TE AMO, CASTIEL! EU FIZ ISSO PORQUE SABIA QUE RECOMEÇAR A GUERRA ERA A ÚNICA FORMA DE SEPARÁ-LO DESSE... FELINO IMUNDO!

Diante do insulto ao seu marido, o Novak acertou sua mão no rosto de Michael, cravando suas garras nele com vontade e, ao mesmo tempo, lhe mostrou suas presas. Quando abaixou a mão, ele falou:

-Eu já te disse para tomar cuidado ao falar do meu marido, Michael! – exclamou Castiel ainda exibindo suas presas e rosnando. - Aposto que você se aproveitou da posição de amigo da família e do afeto que meu pai tem por você e o incentivou a recomeçar a guerra atiçando seu desejo de vingança! NÃO FOI?!

-SIM, EU FIZ! EU LEVEI HORAS FALANDO COM SEU PAI, DESCREVENDO EM DETALHES A MORTE DO GABRIEL, MAS A MINHA VERSÃO, CLARO, PARA DEIXÁ-LO COM MAIS E MAIS ÓDIO ATÉ QUE ELE RESOLVESSE ATACAR FELÍDIA! - esbravejou a raposa furioso.

-Então agora você vai comigo até Lupídia e vai falar a verdade para o Rei Zacariah! Ou eu vou te atravessar com a minha lança nesse exato momento! - ameaçou o jaguar furioso.

-Não seja por isso, Winchester! Prefiro a morte do que ser o responsável pela paz entre nossos povos! Claro que Castiel continuaria condenado a morte, mas provavelmente o coração de seu pai amoleceria e ele permitiria que você voltasse pra sua casa levando Castiel consigo! Mas, não se preocupe! Eu vou te poupar do trabalho de me matar! Eu mesmo farei isso! - replicou Michael se empurrando na lança de Dean assim que terminou de falar.

O jovem casal gritou ao mesmo tempo, mas não havia nada que pudessem fazer. A raposa morreu imediatamente. Ambos ficaram parados onde estavam encarando o cadáver pendurado na arma do loiro. Depois, eles decidiram cremá-lo para que não fosse encontrado e, assim, o ódio entre seus povos não aumentasse. Enquanto viam o corpo de Michael queimando, Dean se virou para seu esposo, o enlaçou pela cintura, acariciou sua barriga e indagou:

-Vocês estão bem?

-Está tudo bem, amor. Michael não me machucou. Não era isso que ele queria. E ele nem desconfiou que estou prenho. Ele achou que eu apenas engordei.

-Graças a Jaga! Eu fiquei louco quando olhei para trás e não te vi lá. Tive tanto medo de te perder! - desabafou o loiro envolvendo os quadris do esposo com as duas mãos e apoiando sua testa na dele com os olhos fechados. - Me perdoe, Cass! Eu nunca devia ter te levado comigo! Eu devia ter te deixado em casa e ido atrás daquele cretino sozinho!

-Você não tem pelo que pedir desculpas, Deanno. Você só estava tentando me proteger! Eu ficar sozinho em casa com você longe também não era uma boa ideia. O melhor era permanecer do seu lado mesmo. Além do mais, graças a isso nós descobrimos a verdade sobre a morte do Gabriel... - ele respondeu abrindo os olhos ao falar com seu esposo e os fechando novamente ao apoiar o rosto no ombro esquerdo do marido.

Ao se lembrar do que Michael havia feito com seu irmão, Castiel voltou a horar, só que dessa vez mais intensamente. Ele colocou os braços no pescoço de seu jaguar, afundou mais ainda o rosto no ombro esquerdo dele e deixou as lágrimas rolarem. A dor de seu amado tocou fundo no coração do felino, que apertou o abraço em sua cintura e chorou junto com ele.

Quando eles finalmente se acalmaram, o loiro encarou o moreno e falou:

-Venha, Cass. Vamos para casa. Vamos viver nossa vida e criar nosso filhote em paz.

-Sim, Deanno. Paz é tudo que eu quero e que nós precisamos nesse momento.

-Eu sei, lobinho. - retrucou o jaguar dando um beijo na testa de seu esposo e enlaçando sua mão direita na esquerda dele.

Calmamente, o jovem casal caminhou para fora da caverna deixando para trás o monte de cinzas que o corpo de Michael havia se tornado. Durante o caminho para casa, Dean prometeu para si mesmo que nunca mais deixaria que seu lobinho e seu filhote corressem risco novamente. Ele cometeu um erro, mas jamais faria isso de novo.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews são o Cass do meu Dean, por isso não se esqueçam de deixar um aqui! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!<strong>


	9. O Filho da Paz

**Desculpem a demora de novo! Eu fiquei travada com essa fic! Não sabia o que fazer! Mas, acabei me inspirando e destravando. Esse é o último capítulo, mas ainda tem um epílogo q postarei domingo que vem. Desculpem terminar essa fic tão cedo, mas é que realmente n tinha mais para onde a história ir. Espero q gostem do capítulo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo <strong>**9**

**O Filho da Paz**

-Dean, Castiel. Sejam bem-vindos.

-Jaga! - exclamou o loiro ao ver o deus de Animália em meio a uma bela luz.

-Você entrou nos nossos sonhos de novo, mas agora está falando com nós dois ao mesmo tempo! Aconteceu alguma coisa séria? - questionou o moreno preocupado.

-Não, Castiel! Está tudo bem! - respondeu Jaga sorrindo. – Eu os trouxe aqui para falar sobre Gabriel. Você está com quase 9 meses de gestação e ele logo nascerá, Castiel, por isso essa conversa era necessária.

-O que você quer nos falar, Jaga? - perguntou o jaguar curioso.

-Bem, vocês não devem apresentá-lo para seus povos ainda. Eu direi quando esse momento chegar. Por enquanto, cuidem dele com muito amor e carinho. - respondeu o homem magro, alto e grisalho acariciando sua longa barba branca.

-É exatamente isso que faremos, Jaga. Não se preocupe. Gabe só conhecerá nossas famílias quando você decidir. Você tem nos guiado até agora e nós estamos muito felizes, então jamais o desobedeceríamos.

-Concordo com o Cass, Jaga. Graças a você estamos felizes e em paz, então faremos o que você quiser.

-Vocês estão felizes graças a coragem de vocês. Eu posso ter dado a você, Castiel, a capacidade de gerar filhos, mas só fiz isso, porque vocês dois fizeram por merecer. O amor de vocês está escrito nas estrelas e é eterno. Vocês merecem ser felizes.

-Obrigado, Jaga! - responderam os rapazes em uníssono.

-Ah, outra coisa! Gabriel não poderá te chamar de "papai", Castiel, porque você o está gerando, mas também não poderá se referir a você como "mamãe" porque você é homem. Por isso, ele deverá te chamar de "Mamém", que na língua dos deuses significa "Mãe homem". E isso é exatamente o que você é.

-Mamém. Eu gostei. E você, Deanno? - indagou o Novak encarando o marido com um sorriso.

-Eu adorei. É um belo nome! - retrucou o Winchester fitando o esposo com um sorriso gêmeo.

-Ótimo. Por fim, eu também preciso dizer a vocês que, como qualquer mãe, você produzirá leite para amamentar seu bebê, Castiel. Você pode não ter seios, mas seus mamilos produzirão leite como os de qualquer mulher.

-Que bom, Jaga. Eu e Dean estávamos preocupados com a alimentação do nosso bebê.

-Não é fácil achar uma fêmea lactante de qualquer espécie na floresta e nem seria justo roubar o alimento de outro filhote, mesmo ele sendo de outra espécie. - completou o jaguar concordando com seu lobinho.

-Eu sei. Por isso dei a capacidade de produzir leite para Castiel. Agora é hora de vocês voltarem para casa. Sejam uma família feliz e plena. - concluiu Jaga sorrindo e estalando os dedos da mão direita.

Imediatamente, o casal despertou na cama de seu quarto. Dean estava deitado de costas no colchão e Castiel estava praticamente de lado sobre seu peito com a mão esquerda estirada sobre sua barriga. Seus dois braços envolviam a cintura de seu lobinho. Eles acordaram simultaneamente, se encararam e sorriram um para o outro. Então, trocaram um apaixonado beijo de bom dia.

Exatamente 1 semana depois, o lupino estava preparando o jantar daquele dia quando teve suas primeiras contrações. Ele largou a faca que segurava, levou a mão direita ao ventre e gritou:

-Dean! Chegou a hora! Gabe vai nascer!

O felino estava colhendo algumas frutas das árvores ao redor da casa e ouviu claramente a voz do esposo. Isso o fez largar a cesta de frutas no chão e correr para seu lar, onde tomou Castiel nos braços e o levou para a cama falando:

-Vai ficar tudo bem, Cass. Jaga disse que é quase igual ao parto de uma mulher, lembra?

-Sim. A diferença é apenas o orifício por onde ele vai sair.

-Exatamente. Fique quietinho aqui. Eu vou buscar água limpa e aquela faca pequena que reservamos para cortar o cordão do umbigo.

O loiro saiu, como havia falado, e voltou minutos depois com uma tigela cheia de água, um pano grande e um rolo de tecido pequeno, onde estava enrolada a faca. O jaguar colocou tudo na cama e, calmamente, tirou as calças e a roupa íntima de seu lobinho, o deixando nu da cintura para baixo. Então, ele segurou uma das mãos do Novak, colocou sua outra em cima da barriga dele e falou:

-Pode começar a empurrar, lobinho. Eu estou aqui do seu lado. Fique tranquilo.

O moreno apenas sorriu para o esposo e começou a empurrar. Pouco a pouco, seu ânus foi se abrindo e o pequeno híbrido de felino com lupino foi deixando seu corpo. Enfim, Gabriel Novak Winchester nasceu e o pai orgulhoso cortou o cordão umbilical com cuidado, passou um pouco de água em seu corpinho, o enrolou no pano grande e o entregou para seu amado, que chorava tanto quanto ele:

-Ele é lindo, Cass! Perfeito! Como você!

-Ele é lindo sim, Deanno, mas como você.

Os dois sorriram um para o outro e escanearam cada parte do corpo de seu bebê. Ele tinha um olho verde e o outro azul, coisa que, em Animália, é conhecida como "Olhos de Deuses" porque só os deuses tem olhos de cores diferentes um do outro; além disso, Gabe tinha orelhas de lobo; as pintas de Dean com a pele do Novak; a boca do felino; o cabelo de Castiel e as garras de um jaguar. Após alguns minutos de contemplação, o Winchester exclamou ainda chorando e sorrindo:

-Ele é uma perfeita mistura nossa, Cass!

-Verdade. Ele realmente é meio lupino e meio felino! E até nos olhos! Ele tem um olho azul como os meus e um verde como os seus, Dean!

-Sim. Nosso Gabe tem "Olhos de Deuses", Cass! Isso é incrível! Somos abençoados!

-Tem razão, Deanno. Os olhos do nosso bebê são a prova física de que Jaga nos abençoou. - concordou o lobo encostando sua testa na do marido, que estava sentado ao seu lado com um dos braços sobre o seu esquerdo.

Castiel segurava seu bebê com o braço direito e tinha o esquerdo por cima dele, como apoio. Dean reforçou o abraço em seus lobinhos e beijou a testa de seu amado. Então, ambos perderam a noção do tempo admirando bobamente o lindo bebê que seu amor havia feito.

Um ano depois, a guerra entre Felinos e Lupinos continuava firme e forte em Animália. Os dois povos lutavam no rio que servia de divisa entre seus reinos. Zacariah e John atacavam um ao outro com garras e presas. O rugido da pantera e o rosnado do coiote eram ouvidos a metros de distância. Mas, mesmo no meio dessa confusão, ambos não conseguiam esquecer do sonho que tiveram com Jaga algumas semanas antes.

**FLASHBACK ON**

John andava por uma névoa escura em um lugar que não conhecia. Ele olha a sua volta e não via nada. Sem entender o que estava acontecendo, ele indagou para si mesmo:

-Onde eu estou?

-É você, Winchester? O que faz aqui? - retrucou uma voz conhecida se aproximando dele.

-Novak? O que você fez para me trazer aqui?

O felino finalmente enxergou o lupino e ambos se encararam e mostraram suas presas um para o outro. John rugia e Zacariah rosnava quando uma 3ª voz ecoou perto deles:

-Parem com isso. Fui eu quem trouxe vocês aqui!

-JAGA! - exclamaram ambos os reis voltando seus olhos para a divindade e se ajoelhando perante ela.

-Levantem-se agora e me escutem muito bem.

Os dois animaliuns obedeceram ao deus de seu planeta imediatamente, então, ele voltou a falar:

-Daqui há algumas semanas, uma criança chegará até vocês. Ele é o Filho da Paz. Com seus olhos de deuses e a paz que emana de seu corpo sem nem se dar conta disso, esse bebê trará a paz definitiva para seus povos e os unirá, transformando Felídia e Lupídia em um único reino. Recebam-no com carinho e ajudem a cuidar dele. E Animália será um planeta feliz. Entenderam?

-Sim. - responderam os 2 em uníssono.

-Mas, quem será esse bebê? - indagou Zacariah curioso.

-Vocês saberão quando ele chegar. Mas, por mais que pareça impossível para vocês que ele tenha sido concebido, não duvidem. Eu mesmo tornei isso possível.

-E porque nós duvidaríamos da concepção dele? - foi a vez da curiosidade de John falar mais alto.

-Vocês entenderão quando o virem. Agora, chegou a hora de vocês acordarem.

Jaga estalou seus dedos e a névoa rodeou os 2 reis. Então ambos acordaram ao mesmo tempo, cada um em sua cama.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Os pensamentos de ambos os reis foram interrompidos pelos ferimentos que um fez no outro e eles se afastaram. Então, se fitaram novamente e, entre rugidos e rosnados, voltaram a se atacar. A tal criança ainda não havia aparecido e, tanto o coiote quanto a pantera começavam a duvidar de que o sonho com Jaga tenha sido real. Provavelmente havia sido um reles sonho causado pelo cansado de tanto tempo de guerra. Até porque nenhum dos dois tinha certeza de que o outro havia sonhado a mesma coisa.

Mas, contrariando os pensamentos dos reis, uma sensação de paz tomou a eles e todos os guerreiros que lutavam naquele momento repentinamente, os fazendo parar, e 2 vozes muito familiares falaram com eles:

-Papai. - falou Castiel com uma discreta barriga de 3 meses de gravidez.

-Papai. - disse Dean parado ao lado do esposo com seu braço esquerdo nos quadris dele e o pequeno Gabriel em seu braço direito.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para eles e para a pequena saliência no ventre de Castiel. Então, os reis notaram as íris do neto:

-Ele tem olhos de deuses! E emana paz! - exclamou John surpreso.

-É o bebê de quem Jaga falou no sonho! - completou Zacariah chocado!

-Dean! Você voltou! E quem é esse menino? - perguntou Sam sorrindo cheio de felicidade e se aproximando do irmão.

-Pensei que vocês nunca teriam coragem de voltar. E, pelo que vejo, esse felino te fez mal, Castiel. Você engordou. - alfinetou Balthazar sorrindo cinicamente para o cunhado e o jaguar.

-Eu não estou gordo, Balthazar. Estou prenho.

-O que? - questionaram todos ao mesmo tempo.

-Pai, Rei Zacariah, povo de Animália. Esse é Gabriel Novak Winchester, meu filhote e do Cass, gerado no ventre dele, assim como o casal de gêmeos que ele carrega agora, graças a capacidade que Jaga deu a ele de gerar filhotes.

-Ah! E eu e Dean nos casamos! - exclamou o lobo sorrindo e mostrando seu colar-aliança para todos.

O burburinho foi geral. Lupinos e felinos discutiam as novidades entre eles mesmos, mas nunca um povo com o outro. Sem se importar com a confusão, John se aproximou do jovem casal, acariciou o rosto do menino com ternura e perguntou encarando seu filhote:

-Então ele é meu neto?

-Sim, papai. Ele é. E é a perfeita mistura de felinos e lupinos. A prova de que nossos povos podem viver em paz.

-E ele tem o nome do seu irmão? - questionou o coiote se aproximando do lobo.

-Sim. Mas foi ideia do Dean. Ele quis homenagear o Gabriel. - respondeu Castiel sorrindo.

-Foi ideia sua? - questionou o rei de Lupídia, agora fitando o genro.

-Sim. Como meu irmão tirou um Gabriel do Cass, eu resolvi que daria outro para ele quando Jaga nos falou que ele estava prenho.

-Mas depois nós descobrimos que Sam não teve culpa. Foi tudo armação do Michael. - completou Castiel rapidamente antes que a menção da morte de seu irmão provocasse a ira de seu pai.

-Armação do Michael? Que história é essa? - indagou Zacariah sentindo um imenso ódio e uma sensação de traição arrasadora tomar seu coração.

Calmamente, o casal descreveu a conversa que teve com Michael na caverna para todos que estavam nas margens do rio. Quando finalmente terminaram, Zacariah se exaltou:

-DESGRAÇADO! TRAIDOR! ELE PROVOCOU A MORTE DO MEU PRIMOGÊNITO E AINDA TEVE A CORAGEM DE JOGAR A CULPA EM OUTRA PESSOA! SE ELE NÃO TIVESSE SE MATADO, EU MESMO O MATARIA!

Um uivo feroz e cheio de dor ecoou pela floresta e Zacariah começou a chorar compulsivamente com o rosto enfiado nas mãos. Tal imagem fez o lobo se emocionar, então, chorando junto com o pai, ele tocou seu ombro direito e falou:

-Pai, Gabriel, seu filhote, se foi, mas Gabe, seu neto, está aqui. Sei que ele jamais tomará o lugar do Gabriel, mas pode, ao menos, aliviar essa dor, não pode? Ou o senhor não vai aceitá-lo por ele ser meio felino e fruto do amor de 2 homosentimentais?

Lentamente, o rei de Lupídia levantou a cabeça, observou o bebê por alguns segundos e voltou a olhar para seu filhote. Então, falou:

-Desde que esse garoto chegou aqui, eu só sinto paz, Castiel. E, mesmo com traços felinos, consigo ver a semelhança dele com você. Quer saber? Não me importa mais que você ame um felino e que ele seja um macho. Você é meu filhote e Gabe é meu neto. Eu os recebo em Lupídia de braços abertos, assim como recebo também seu marido. Afinal, ele te faz feliz e, agora, isso é tudo o que importa para mim. Eu decreto que, a partir desse momento, o homosentimentalismo é totalmente permitido em Lupídia e os homosentimentais podem se casar se assim desejarem.

-E eu faço minhas as palavras do No... ou melhor, de Zacariah. Afinal somos família agora e não faz sentido chamar os familiares pelo sobrenome, não é? - retrucou o rei de Felídia, arrancando sorrisos de todos, inclusive do coiote. - E, se Zacariah, que tinha implantado leis mais severas contra o homosentimentalismo em Lupídia, as revogou, é claro que eu farei a mesma coisa. Eu decreto que, a partir de agora, o homosentimentalismo também é totalmente permitido em Felídia, assim como o casamento entre homosentimentais.

Diante das palavras dos reis, os animaliuns se exaltaram. Pais e filhotes de abraçaram depois de quase 2 anos de separação. Emocionado, Zacariah acariciou a barriga de Castiel e falou:

-Vocês podem não ter olhos de deuses, nem serem Filhos da Paz, mas serão tão bem recebidos em Lupídia quanto seu irmão.

-E em Felídia também. - concordou John tocando levemente o ventre do genro.

Emocionado, o lobo abraçou os dois reis de uma só vez, arrancando risos deles. Ao mesmo tempo, Sam abraçava Dean e carregava seu sobrinho no colo. Quando os abraços acabaram, ele encarou a realeza lupina e falou:

-Michael pode ter armado a morte de Gabriel, mas fui eu quem o matei. Por isso, peço perdão. Rei Zacariah, Castiel, por favor me perdoem. Eu não devia me deixar levar pela rivalidade entre nossos povos. Foi graças a ela que o plano de Michael deu certo.

-Tudo bem, Sam. Eu te perdoei no dia em que Gabriel morreu, antes mesmo de saber da armação de Michael. Na verdade, eu nunca te culpei. Eu sabia que você só o tinha matado por culpa dessa maldita rivalidade.

-Eu te odiei muito, Samuel. Mas agora sei a verdade e só quero viver em paz com nossa família. Então eu te perdoo. E sei que minha esposa e minha filhote também te perdoarão.

-Obrigado, Castiel. Obrigado, Rei Zacariah. Agradeceu o leão com sinceridade.

-E já que foi essa maldita rivalidade que tirou não só a vida de Gabriel, mas muitas outras nas 2 guerras que Lupídia e Felídia travaram, porque nós não transformamos nossos reinos em um só? - sugeriu Dean sorrindo.

-Eu acho uma boa ideia, Deanno. Seria ótimo.

-Eu concordo contigo, Castiel. - retrucou o coiote sorrindo.

-E eu também. - endossou a pantera.

-Mas qual seria o nome desse novo reino? - indagou Sam pensativo.

-Ora, esse novo reino já tem um nome! - exclamou o jaguar com um largo sorriso nos lábios.

-Qual? - questionaram os outros 4 membros da realeza ao mesmo tempo.

-Animália! - exclamou o felino loiro mantendo o sorriso.

E então todos riram juntos e gritaram o nome de seu novo reino. Felídia e Lupídia deixaram de existir, dando lugar apenas a um único reino, cujo nome foi herdado do planeta. Os dois povos derrubaram os muros que cercavam seus reinos e mudaram seus lares para mais perto do rio. Dessa forma, até geograficamente seus povos se tornaram um só. Só restava decidir quem governaria o reino de Animália, mas isso não foi problema.

Como se tivessem lido o pensamento um do outro, os reis Zacariah e John passaram seus tronos para Dean e Castiel, afinal, eles estavam casados e eram cada um de uma espécie. Além disso, eles tinham um filhote, teriam mais 2 dentro de alguns meses e, quem sabe quantos mais conceberiam futuramente. Quem melhor para governar um reino misto do que um casal misto que estava gerando filhotes que eram a perfeita mistura das duas espécies?

Sorridentes, jaguar e lobo sentaram em seus novos tronos, deram as mãos e, com Gabriel sentado no colo de Castiel, encararam seu povo, uma mistura de felinos e lupinos unidos diante deles e, erguendo as mãos coladas, gritaram:

-VIVA, ANIMÁLIA!

-VIVA! - todo o reino os acompanhou no brado. E cada um deles sorria.

Invisível em um canto da sala, Jaga observava tudo sorridente e feliz por essa guerra eterna finalmente ter acabado e esses dois reinos terem enfim entendido que, apesar de serem de espécies diferentes, eles são um só povo. Agora Animália estava em paz.

* * *

><p><strong>O "Mamém" nada mais é que o "ma" de mãe misturado com o "mem" de homem. Eu inventei essa palavra pq queria que Gabe (e agora tb os gêmeos) chamasse Cass por um nome especial, já que ele o gerou. Eu coloquei o acento agudo na palavra para mostrar a vocês como é a pronúncia dela na minha cabeça, até pq "Mamem" ia ficar muito esquisito. Rsss!<strong>

**Reviews são o Cass do meu Dean, por isso não se esqueçam de deixar um aqui! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


	10. Epílogo

**Como prometi, aqui está o epílogo. Espero que gostem.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

**Epílogo**

O pequeno Gabriel brincava diante dos olhos de seus pais perto da margem do rio onde eles se conheceram. A poucos metros dele, o casal estava sentado sobre um grande lençol onde jazia um belo banquete e, entre eles, repousava uma cesta de tamanho médio, onde seus gêmeos dormiam. Dean acariciou os cabelos morenos da pequena Lily, que ronronou, arrancando sorrisos dos pais. Ao mesmo tempo, o lupino ajeitou a roupa de Ryan, que estava torta, e passou sua mão direita de leve nos cabelos loiros dele. Os apaixonados se encararam sorridentes e iam se beijar, mas foram interrompidos pelo garotinho de 2 anos que corria até eles aos gritos:

-Maém, maém! Tó! Peente! - exclamou o menino entregando uma bela flor vermelha que ele arrancou de um arbusto.

-Que lindo, Gabe! Obrigado! - retrucou o lobo pegando a flor e cheirando.

-É uma bela flor, filhote. Mas e o papai aqui? Não ganha nada? - rebateu o jaguar fazendo um bico.

-Gaia si! - devolveu o menino abraçando o pai e plantando um doce beijo na bochecha direita dele.

-Agora sim! Adorei meu presente, filhote! - replicou o loiro sorridente após retribuir o abraço.

Ainda sorrindo, Dean afastou o pequeno híbrido de si um por segundo e beijou sua testa. Então, chorinhos de bebê foram ouvidos. Gabriel se sentou perto da cesta, enquanto seus pais encaravam os olhos azuis e verdes que haviam acabado de se abrir e sorriam ainda mais. O felino carregou a menina e a acalmou até que suas belas esmeraldas não lacrimejavam mais. Ao mesmo tempo, Castiel tomou o outro bebê nos braços e, enxugando as safiras dele, falou com doçura na voz:

-Tá tudo bem, meu amor. Já acabou.

-Lobinho, a danadinha aqui tá com as calças sujas! Me dá a bolsa pra eu trocá-la?

-Claro, amor. - retrucou o rei moreno de Animália já pegando a bolsa que estava ao seu lado e entregando para o marido.

Calmamente, Dean limpou sua filhote usando os itens que eles sempre carregavam naquela bolsa. Depois, ele a vestiu com uma roupa limpa e a entregou para seu esposo, que já tinha recolocado Ryan na cesta:

-Prontinho. Ela já está limpinha. Mas fica de olho nas crianças enquanto eu vou lavar as roupas dela no rio?

-Claro, Deanno. - o lobo respondeu sorridente.

O Winchester sorriu de volta e deu um selinho no esposo. Em seguida, ele se levantou, mas antes de dar o primeiro passo, ouviu uma vozinha falar atrás dele:

-Vo co oê, papá!

-Está bem, garotão! Vamos lá! - exclamou o felino sorridente e tomando seu primogênito pela mão.

Logo eles estavam ajoelhados diante da margem do rio e o loiro lavava as roupas de sua bebê fervorosamente sem perceber que era observado pelo amor de sua vida. Sorridente e com os olhos brilhando, Castiel os contemplava e agradecia mentalmente a Jaga por ter colocado Dean em seu caminho e ajudado a trazer a paz para Animália. Sem duvida, aquele felino teimoso foi uma das 4 melhores coisas que aconteceram em sua vida. E, sem ele, as outras 3 não existiriam.

No fim do dia, a pequena família voltou para casa. Depois de um divertido jantar, algumas brincadeiras e de todas as crianças serem banhadas, elas dormiam tranquilamente em seus quartos. Finalmente, Castiel e Dean tinham um tempo um para o outro. Eles voltaram para seus aposentos de mãos dadas e, ao entrarem, o jaguar virou de frente para o esposo e perguntou:

-Dança comigo, lobinho?

-Mas não tem música, Deanno. - retrucou o lupino inclinando a cabeça confuso.

-Tem sim. Só que ela está aqui e aqui. - replicou o loiro tocando em seu próprio coração e depois no do moreno.

-Então você quer dançar no ritmo das batidas dos nossos corações, amor? - indagou o Novak com um sorriso.

-Exatamente, lobinho. - rebateu o Winchester também sorrindo e puxando seu amado para seus braços.

O felino enlaçou os quadris do lupino com um dos braços e usou o outro para segurar uma das mãos dele e colocar as duas juntas em cima de seu próprio coração. Simultaneamente, o lobo colocou sua mão livre em um dos ombros do marido. E assim eles começaram a dançar, sentindo as batidas do coração de Dean nas mãos que estavam sobre o peito dele e seguindo o ritmo delas. Os lábios não paravam de sorrir e as testas se encontraram ao mesmo tempo em que os olhos se fecharam.

Minutos se passaram com eles assim, perdidos nos batimentos cardíacos do jaguar até que as esmeraldas se abriram e o dono delas atacou a boca alheia com paixão. A resposta foi imediata e logo as mãos unidas se separaram e cada uma foi encontrar seu par no corpo do outro.

Calmamente, o Winchester tirou a camisa do Novak e começou a beijar, chupar e morder levemente os dois ombros dele alternadamente, lhe arrancando pequenos gemidos. Com a mesma velocidade, ele desceu para o peito e se deliciou com os mamilos de seu lobinho, fazendo os gemidos dele mais audíveis. Dean continuou descendo até estar ajoelhado diante de seu amado e ter sua língua dentro do umbigo dele, que ele atacou por alguns minutos. Então, ele subiu as carícias pouco a pouco até estar novamente se apossando dos lábios alheios e com seus braços em volta da cintura dele.

As mãos felinas desceram de novo, mas, dessa vez, pelas costas. Dean subiu e desceu seus dedos pela pele lupina algumas vezes e voltou para baixo até encontrar as nádegas, que ele apalpou com vontade, mas também com cuidado para não machucar seu amor, que gemeu alto.

Desesperado, Castiel se afastou um pouco do marido, tirou a camisa dele e fez na pele felina as mesmas carícias que havia recebido dele. O Winchester gemia baixinho de olhos fechados enquanto sentia a língua do amado deixar um rastro de saliva por seu dorso. Quando chegou nos quadris do jaguar, o lobo abaixou suas calças e suas roupas íntimas de uma só vez, o deixando nu. Lentamente, ele cheirou, lambeu e beijou a virilha e o membro do marido, o fazendo gemer alto e morder seus lábios carnudos para evitar acordar os filhotes. Logo, Castiel já esfregava seu rosto da virilha do amado sem pudor, mas, quando ia começar a chupá-lo, Dean o puxou para si e tomou sua boca em um beijo avassalador ao mesmo tempo em que o despia totalmente da cintura para baixo.

Uma vez nus nos braços um do outro, eles começaram a se esfregar no corpo alheio fazendo suas ereções se atritarem. O Winchester segurava os quadris do Novak com posse, enquanto ele tinha seus braços em volta de seu pescoço e acariciava os cabelos de sua nuca com carinho. Os movimentos pélvicos foram ficando cada vez mais rápidos e as respirações mais erráticas. Sem conseguir mais ficar em pé, o loiro arrastou seu moreno para a cama e deitou nela com ele por baixo de si, onde retomou os movimentos, aumentando cada vez mais a velocidade e chamando por ele sem parar:

-Cass! Cass! Cass!

-Deanno! Deanno! Te amo! - exclamou o Novak em resposta perdido em meio ao êxtase.

-Também te amo, lobinho! Te amo muito! - retrucou o Winchester no mesmo estado no esposo.

Então, alguns segundos depois, o casal alcançou a liberação. Ambos os membros vertiam sêmen sobre os corpos dos dois, que mantinham as bocas coladas uma na outra para evitarem fazer barulho. As mãos ainda estavam grudadas nas peles alheias e os dois corpos convulsionavam de prazer. Os olhos fechados só aumentavam a sensação e as respirações continuavam totalmente descontroladas.

Quando finalmente se acalmaram, Dean deitou de lado na cama e levou seu lobinho consigo, o deixando de frente para sim. Eles sorriram um para o outro e começaram a trocar beijos e carícias apaixonadas, até que o jaguar falou:

-Eu te amo, Cass. Eu amo você e nossos filhotes como nunca amei ninguém antes. Mais do que tudo na minha vida.

-Eu também, Deanno. Você e nossos filhotes são tudo que eu mais amo.

-Vocês são meus bens mais preciosos, lobinho. - replicou o loiro sorridente e passando seu nariz de leve no de seu esposo.

-E vocês são os meus, Deanno. Vocês são as melhores coisas que aconteceram na minha vida. - devolveu o moreno sorrindo em resposta.

-E vocês, são as melhores coisas que aconteceram na minha, lobinho. - rebateu o Winchester tomando os lábios do Novak em um beijo apaixonado.

Entre sorrisos, carícias e juras de amor, os reis de Animália adormeceram abraçados como estavam naquele momento. Com seu reino unido em um só e em paz, eles finalmente podiam ficar juntos e viver esse amor como sempre quiseram. E ninguém os impediria ou tentaria separá-los. Agora, enfim, o felino e o lupino eram felizes. Finalmente, o felino e o lupino eram um só. Eles eram Animália.

* * *

><p><strong>O lemon desse epílogo foi diferente de todos que já fiz, pois é extremamente romântico e n tem penetração. Eu gostei muito de escrevê-lo e espero q vcs tenham gostado de lê-lo tb.<strong>

**Como prometi, a partir da próxima semana, eu voltarei a atualizar Splash. Não sei quantos capítulos mais ela terá, então vamos ver no que vai dar! Rsss!**

**Reviews são o Cass do meu Dean, por isso não se esqueçam de deixar um aqui! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


End file.
